The trouble with Rosie Curtis
by sjwmaw
Summary: Takes place about 6 months after the events of the book. Primrose Elizabeth Curtis is the 6 year old sister of Darry, Soda and Ponyboy. She is stubborn like Darry, cheeky and mischievous, like Soda and clever, like Ponyboy. For such a small person she is a big handful for her brothers, but her heart is in the right place. Warning contains some spanking!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Primrose Elizabeth Curtis was only 5 and a half when she lost her parents, just over a year ago. She still missed her Mommy and Daddy every day, but she found she talked to them less and less and she could sometimes think about them now without crying. Since they had died her brother Darry, who was then 19, was granted custody of her and her 2 other big brothers. He was the one who took care of her when she was sick, who went to her teacher/parent meetings at school and who tried to make sure she behaved, which was not an easy job.

She was a bright, inquisitive child, whose intelligence sometimes meant she was bored at school and so she got into mischief. She also took after her biggest brother in that she had his fiery temper and this had got her into trouble on numerous occasions. Despite only being her brother Darry was very strict with her and he was always telling her off or punishing her for one thing or another. Her other 2 brothers were less parental but they also took on some of the role when Darry wasn't around. It was tough being the youngest and being so much littler than everyone else in the family. But on the plus side, she was always well looked after and protected.

It was the spring term at school and Rosie, as she was known to pretty much everyone, was in 1st grade. Her teacher, Miss Finch, was in her 20's and had only been teaching for a year. She was sweet and kind, the sort of teacher you remember fondly, but she was getting to the end of her patience with Rosie, who was always getting into trouble or disrupting the class. She was actually quite fond of Rosie, as she knew the little girl was good at heart and could be sweet and thoughtful at times. But for the sake of order and her sanity she was having to be stern with Rosie more and more often.

This particular day they had been learning about volume, so the children were allowed to play with the sand pit and the water trays outside. Rosie was having great fun pouring water from a jug into the measuring cylinders and back again. She was at the water table with her friend Mary and a boy called Toby. He and Rosie didn't get along too well and so she was doing her best to ignore him, but when he took the jug she had been using she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Hey! That's my jug! Give it back!" she yelled.

Toby just laughed. "It's mine now." He grinned. She tried to grab it from him and twist it out of his hands, but he held on tight.

"Give it back or I'm telling Miss Finch!" Rosie threatened.

"No freckle-freak!" he yelled back, insulting her in the best way he could think of. Rosie was very self-conscious about her looks. She had dark hair like Darry's, which was curly and fell past her shoulders, green eyes like Pony's and in the spring and summer her nose and cheeks were dotted with pale brown freckles. Soda was always telling her how cute they were, but she hated them. When Toby called her that she flew into a rage. She let go of the jug and instead went round behind him and gave Toby a shove, so that he fell face first into the water tray.

"Don't call me that again gorilla-face!" she yelled and then laughed as she saw him struggling to get himself out of the water tray.

"Rosie!" Mary warned "Miss Finch will hear you."

But it was too late, Miss Finch had heard all the commotion and she came striding over to the water tray and helped Toby pull himself out.

"Primrose Curtis, what on earth is going on here?"

"He took my pitcher Maam and then he called me a mean name!"

"And how did he end up in the water tray?" Rosie looked at her feet.

"She pushed me Maam!" wailed Toby, who was soaked from head to toe.

"Primrose, come with me." Miss Finch took Rosie's arm and marched her to the Principal's office.

"Sit down here." She pointed to a chair outside the office. "And don't move."

Rosie nodded. She was scared, Miss Finch hardly ever got this mad and she had never been taken to see Mr Harper, the Principal before. After a couple of minutes Miss Finch came out of the office and told Rosie to go on in.

"Sit down Primrose." Mr Harper pointed to the chair in front of his desk. He was a tall man, as tall as Darry, but about the same age as her Daddy had been. He had short, brown hair and was skinnier than Darry, who was all muscle!

"Miss Finch tells me you have been getting into a bit of trouble lately and today you pushed another student into the water tray."

Rosie nodded, "Yes, but he called me a mean name." she protested.

"That's no excuse Miss Curtis." He said sternly. "If another student calls you a name you tell the teacher, you don't hurt them. Do you understand?"

Rosie nodded and looked at her feet. She knew she shouldn't have pushed Toby, but he had been asking for it. Darry was always telling her to count to ten and cool down before reacting, but she always forgot in the heat of the moment.

"I want you to go back and say sorry to Toby and you will be staying in at recess all week."

Rosie's face dropped. She loved being outside at recess and running around with her friends.

"And Primrose if anything like this happens again I will have to call your brother Darrell."

Rosie didn't want that to happen, so she resolved to try and be extra good from now on. She was really annoyed about being kept in at recess and it really hurt her to say sorry to Toby but she did it.

At the end of school Soda was there to pick her up. That would have normally been enough to put a smile on her face, as she loved time alone with Soda. He was always sweet to her and would even play games with her sometimes, which Pony and Darry rarely did.

"Hello Rosie-Posie, how was your day?"

"Not very good." She grouched.

Soda's lips twitched but he managed to hold back a smile. She looked so funny when she was in a bad mood, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate him laughing at her. "Why what happened?"

"I had to stay in at recess."

"Oh, why was that?" he wondered what his baby sister had been up to now. She had a talent for getting into trouble these days. She reminded him a bit of himself at school, although he hadn't had her fiery temper. He was usually in trouble for playing silly tricks on the other students or the teachers!

"Toby said mean things to me."

Soda smiled "Toby said mean things to you, so they kept you in at recess?"

"Well, I kinda pushed him."

"Rosie! Did he hurt himself?"

"No." Soda saw a grin appear on her lips. "He fell into the water tray." And now she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Rosie!" Soda tried to be stern, but he just felt like laughing himself. "That was bad. You mustn't hurt other kids baby."

Rosie huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, if calls me a freckle-freak what am I supposed to do?"

"You tell the teacher. You're not a freckle-freak, he's probably just jealous of your pretty freckles cos they make you look so cute."

"Soda!" she groaned.

"What? They do." Rosie smiled reluctantly. "No more pushing other kids ok?"

She folded her arms again "I'll try, but I can't promise." She said, sounding so grown up.

"You're a monkey!" Soda said, giving her a tickle on her side.

When they got out of Soda's car they went inside and Rosie dumped her coat and bag on the floor by the door.

"Hey Rosie, you'd better pick those up before Darry gets home. You need to hang your coat up and put your school bag in your room."

"No!" Rosie shouted. "I just sat down!" She lay back on the couch.

"And you can get right up again and do what I said, Missy." Soda said, surprised at her tone. She was really getting a bit big for her boots these days. She still lay there looking grumpy and ignored him. He went over and pulled her up by the arm. "Do as you're told Rosie!"

"Let go of me!" Rosie shouted and stamped her foot on Soda's toe. "Ow! You little…Go to your room Rosie!"

"No!" She said again, so Soda picked her up under one arm and deposited her in her room.

"In there! And you will stay in there until I tell you you can come out." He was quite angry now and shocked at her behaviour. She wasn't often like that with him, but he had noticed in the past 6 months, since she turned 6, she had got more disobedient and more wilful. They would have to start cracking down on it now before she got out of control. They didn't want a little brat for a sister. Soda shut the door and walked away. He could hear her banging around in there for a few minutes, but chose to ignore it. Instead he went to make a start on dinner before Pony and Darry got home.

Pony came home around 4.30 after track practice and Darry arrived an hour later.

"Hey Soda! Where are Ponyboy and Rosie?"

"Pony's in his room doing homework and Rosie's in her room. I need to go and tell her she can come out. I sent her in there when we got back from school."

Darry raised his eyebrows. "It's not often you send her to her room. What did she do?"

"Well, she came out of school in a stinking mood and when I told her to put her coat and bag away she refused and then stamped on my foot the little Madam!"

"She's turning into a bit of a brat recently ain't she? I never know what she's gonna do next. Did she say why she was in a bad mood?"

Soda cleared his throat, not sure whether to tell Darry. He didn't want to get her into too much trouble and he knew Darry would be mad.

"She got kept in at recess cos she and another kid got into it over something."

"Man! She needs to control that temper of hers. She can't go getting into trouble at school all the time. She's only 6, what's she gonna be like when she's older?! I'm gonna spend my life in the Principal's office."

Soda laughed "Mom probably felt the same about me and I turned out ok."

"Well, sort of." Darry grinned. Soda slapped him on the arm.

"Hey! I'll go get her shall I? Dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll go take a shower real quick."

Soda knocked on Rosie's door and went in. She was sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls. She turned around and then when she saw it was Soda she scowled.

"You got anything to say to me?" Soda asked, trying to get her to apologise. She shook her head. "Well that's a shame. Come on and have some dinner now."

She got up and followed Soda to the kitchen. 'Well at least she didn't refuse to come and eat.' Soda thought with relief. Rosie sat at her seat, which had a cushion to make her tall enough to reach the table properly. It was spaghetti and meatballs, one of Rosie's favourites, so at least that was one less thing for her to complain about.

"Hey Rosie." Said Darry.

"Hey Darry."

"How was your day?"

"Okay." She didn't want to mention anything about the incident with Toby as she knew Darry wouldn't be happy about it.

"Soda said you got into it with some other kid?"

Rosie glared at Soda and he shrugged. "Toby was being mean to me Darry, he made fun of my freckles."

Darry's face softened a bit "Well, that wasn't nice. What did you do about it?"

"I pushed him and he fell in the water tray." Rosie looked down at her hands waiting for Darry to yell. He didn't yell, but he sounded disappointed.

"Rosie, you gotta keep your hands to yourself. You can't go around shoving people, even if they do make fun of you. You'll only get yourself into trouble."

"Eat up everyone, this is my special tomato sauce." Soda interrupted.

"Oh no Soda!" Ponyboy groaned. "What's special about it?"

"It's got peanuts and pickles in." Pony rolled his eyes, Rosie made a disgusted face and Darry just laughed.

"What?" asked Soda. "Just try it, it's really good, honest."

They all dug in and actually it wasn't too bad. The peanuts and the pickles gave it a nice crunch! After they had finished eating it was time for Rosie to get bathed and changed for bed.

"Okay Rosie, I'm gonna go run your bath then you can get washed up before bed."

"Oh Darry, I don't want a bath!" she whined.

Darry clenched his teeth, why did she have to argue over every little thing?! "Well, I'm afraid you're having one anyway and you need to wash your hair too."

"No I don't!" she protested. She hated washing her hair.

"Primrose Elizabeth, enough arguing! You are gonna take a bath and wash your hair and if you carry on arguing with me then you can go straight to bed after that with no story."

Rosie stamped her foot crossly but she went off to her bedroom to get her pyjamas ready for after the bath. Darry helped her wash her hair and get dry and then Rosie went into the living room to join Soda and Pony who were watching 'I love Jeannie' on TV. She sat down next to Soda and wriggled herself over so that she leaning up against him. He automatically put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Hello gorgeous girl. You all washed and ready for bed now?"

Rosie nodded "Uh huh. I ain't going to bed yet though."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Uh huh, Darry said I didn't have to yet."

"Well if Darry said so, that must be right." Soda smiled at his little sister. "That's good for me, cos I get to have a nice cuddle while I'm watching TV."

Rosie giggled and then she remembered she had been cross with Soda that afternoon and she had been mean to him. "Sorry I was mean and stamped on your foot Soda." Rosie said quietly.

Soda squeezed her shoulder. "You're forgiven Mouse." That was the nickname her Mommy had given her as a baby because she was so small and sweet. She said she was like a little mouse all curled up asleep. The nickname stuck and they all called her that from time to time.

"Okay Rosie, time for bed now." Came Darry's voice from the kitchen doorway.

"Oh Darry, can't I just watch till the end of this? Please!"

Darry sighed, he had wanted her to get to bed at a decent time, as he thought at least some of her recent bad behaviour was due to tiredness. Usually she went to bed at 7.30 and was asleep by 8.00. He was hoping to her to sleep by 7.30 tonight.

"Ah go on Dar." Said Soda "There's only 10 minutes left."

"Okay then." He agreed reluctantly. "But then it's straight to bed after that, no arguments."

Rosie smiled "Thanks Darry!"

Darry was amazed when as soon as the programme was over she gave Soda a kiss, said goodnight to Ponyboy and then padded straight off to the bathroom to have a pee and brush her teeth. It was nice when she actually did as she was told without having to nag her or get cross. That seemed to happen less and less these days.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to my faithful readers who took the time to read and review the first chapter. I already had this one more or less written, so I am putting it straight on now. Progress will be somewhat slower after this! I have ideas for at least a few more chapters, but have yet to write them. Hope you like it. I'm enjoying writing Rosie, who is a fun character!**_

Chapter 2

The next day Rosie did not want to go to school. She knew she was gonna be kept in at recess and she hated staying inside.

"Come on Rosie, stop playing with your food and eat your breakfast!" said Darry

"I'm not hungry. I've got a belly ache, I think I may be getting sick." Rosie said looking up at Darry with her big green eyes.

"Hmmmmm." He put his hand on her head. "You don't feel hot and you look just fine to me. You can't get out of school that easily darling." He smiled, knowing her usual tactics for trying to get out of school. He knew she wasn't really sick and he couldn't afford to miss work and stay home with her.

"Are you worried about something?" he asked.

She shook her head "I just don't wanna go to school."

"Well, sorry kiddo, you don't have a choice about that." He ruffled her hair fondly.

"Tell you what Rosebud." Said Soda using their Dad's nickname for Rosie. "How about we go to the playground on our way back from school this afternoon?"

Rosie's face lit up immediately. "Yes please Soda!" she grinned.

He grinned back, it was so simple to cheer his little sister up.

"Pony, you wanna come with us?" Rosie asked.

"Nah, I gotta go to the library and finish my history assignment."

"You didn't tell me that." Darry complained.

"I'm telling you now. What's the big deal?"

"If you're going somewhere after school I need to know about it." Said Darry. "Is Two-Bit going with you?"

Pony shrugged "I was gonna go on my own. He'll probably try and steal half the books or try and chat up the librarian." Pony moaned and Soda laughed, realising Pony was probably right about that.

"Well, I'd rather that than you walking home alone."

Pony rolled his eyes. Darry was so paranoid.

"Just humour me Pony, ask Two-Bit to pick you up at least."

"Okay Darry."

"Thanks Pone. Come on Rosie, grab your bag and shoes. We need to get going."

Rosie's morning at school went as normal until recess where she had to stay and clean the blackboard. At least at lunch she went to the canteen as usual and could sit and talk with her friends. After they had finished eating she was allowed to join them outside for the last 20 minutes of lunch. Mary went off to the bathroom, so Rosie made her way out to the big school yard on her own. She spotted a group of girls in the corner playing a game with a jump rope, chasing each other and trying to catch each other with the rope. It looked really fun.

The person who seemed to be in charge of the game was a girl called Lillian. She was a pretty girl with long blonde curls and blue eyes. She always wore pretty dresses and had a ribbon in her hair. What Rosie liked best were her black patent leather shoes. She would have loved a pair like that, but all she had were her sneakers or a clumpy pair of brown boots, which used to belong to Pony.

Rosie went over to see if she could join in the game. She was a bit nervous because although Lillian looked very sweet and angelic, actually she could be pretty mean and she could be a bit of a bully. But, Rosie really wanted to join in the fun catching game, so she plucked up the courage to ask.

"Can I play?"

Lillian turned and looked at her with a sneer on her face.

"No sorry you are not qualified to play this game."

"What does that mean?" asked Rosie innocently.

"The rules are that only people who have a Mommy and a Daddy are allowed to play." She said nastily.

Rosie felt her stomach turn over at the mention of her Mommy and Daddy. That was a really low blow and she felt herself becoming angry.

"And anyway," Lillian added in a whiny voice. "you smell and we don't want you to play with us."

Rosie tried to count to ten, but she only got to five and she just couldn't contain herself any longer.

"I do not smell and I do have a Mommy and Daddy, just they are in heaven now!"

"Don't be stupid, Greasers are bad and they don't go to heaven." Lillian sneered.

No-one had ever called Rosie a greaser before, but she knew her brothers were, so she supposed she must be too. Anyway she knew it was not a nice thing for Lillian to call her. She felt madder than ever and she swung her little arm back and threw her fist into Lillian's face. Lillian looked very surprised and Rosie noticed that her nose was bleeding. A small smile crept onto her lips. 'That'll show her!' she thought to herself. But she didn't have long to bask in her success as she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder and Miss Blunt, one of the lunchtime teachers, said

"Primrose Curtis, you are going straight to the Principal's office! Maria and Tracy please take Lillian to the nurse's office and get her seen to."

Miss Blunt held onto Rosie's arm and dragged her into the hallway and down to the Principal's office for the second time that week. She sat in a chair outside the office with her stomach churning wondering what the Principal was going to say to her this time. She hoped he would understand she had no choice when Lillian mentioned her parents like that, but she had a feeling he wouldn't. She stared down at the hole in her sneaker toe and wished she was like Lillian and those other girls with their pretty clothes and shoes. If she was like them then they would have let her play and Lillian wouldn't have been mean to her and made her hit her.

"Come in Primrose." Mr Harper called in a stern voice. He sat back down behind his desk and Rosie stood in front of the desk looking down at the floor. "Well, Primrose, I am very disappointed that you are back in here so soon and for hitting another child. Do you have any excuses this time?"

Rosie looked up and made eye contact before she spoke. "She said my Mommy and Daddy were bad and they aren't in heaven." She felt a sob rise in her throat as she said those words and her eyes filled with tears. Mr Harper's face softened slightly and he shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry she said that, she shouldn't have, but it's not an excuse for hitting her like you did. If you had gone to a teacher and told them what she said then it might be her standing here in trouble instead of you, did you ever think of that?"

Rosie shook her head sadly as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your brother and get him to come and pick you up. When something like this happens I have to suspend the child concerned, that means you are not allowed back in school till next Monday but I will have a word with your brother when he comes and see if we can find a way around it."

He felt sorry for the little girl in front of him. She had been dealt a rough hand in life and he wanted to be kind and make things easier for her if he could.

"Okay, go and sit back outside until Darrell gets here."

The little girl nodded "Thank you Mr Harper." She said in a tiny voice.

She could not sit still while she waited for Darry to arrive. She knew he would be really mad at her and she wished with all her heart that the Principal would not be able to get hold of him and have to call Sodapop instead. Things would go much better for her then. Sadly her wish wasn't granted. About 45 minutes later, what seemed to Rosie like an eternity, Darry came striding through the door of the school office. The glare that he gave Rosie was all she needed to see to know that she was in big trouble. He didn't even say hi to her, he went straight and knocked on Mr Harper's door and was invited in to talk to him. Rosie waited outside again, wondering what was being said in there. She was glad that at least Mr Harper seems to be on her side. Eventually Darry emerged from the office with Mr Harper just behind him.

"Come back in here for a moment please Primrose." Mr Harper said gently. Once they were back in the office he began "Now, I have spoken to your brother and I agree that you were provoked by the nasty things that Lillian said to you. I am willing to withdraw the suspension if you will apologise to Lillian for thumping her."

Rosie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did they really expect her to say sorry to that nasty creature after what she had said?! She felt her resolve harden and stubbornly folder her arms across her chest.

"No!" she said simply.

"What?!" Darry yelled.

Rosie looked nervously up at her angry brother, but she still couldn't bring herself to agree to this. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. Lillian was the one in the wrong and she deserved what she had got.

"No, I won't say sorry cos I'm not sorry." She pouted.

Darry grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "You will apologise Primrose Elizabeth! Mr Harper is kindly giving you a chance to make things right and you will take it."

"I can't." she said obstinately.

Darry looked as if he was about to explode, but Mr Harper spoke calmly.

"You understand if you don't apologise you will be suspended and that will go on your permanent record?"

Rosie shrugged.

"Answer Principal Harper!" Darry barked, disgusted at her disrespectful behaviour.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Okay then Primrose, we will see you on Monday and you will be kept in at recess for 2 weeks once you get back."

"Yes sir." She answered before Darry could yell at her again. Darry grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door.

"Thank you Mr Harper for trying to help, I'm sorry my sister is so disrespectful and stubborn."

"It's okay Darrell."

Darry nodded and pulled Rosie after him all the way to the parking lot. She had to run to keep up with his long strides. Darry opened the truck door,

"Get in!" he commanded.

Rosie sheepishly clambered in and sat herself as far from Darry as she could. She was scared at how mad he was. He had never been so mad with her before and she wanted this journey to last forever so she didn't have to deal with the conversation they were going to have when they got home. When they arrived Darry got out then came round to Rosie's side of the truck and opened her door. Usually he would give her a hand down as it was pretty high up for her. This time he grabbed her around the waist and deposited her on the ground, having no patience to gently aid her out of the truck.

"Inside young lady!" he bellowed. Rosie quickly ran up the porch steps and Darry followed her in.

"Sit down!" he pointed to the couch.

Rosie sat down, her heart beating fast and tears threatening, She looked down at her hands which were twisting and untwisting round each other with nerves.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?! I have had to miss half a day's work because of your behaviour and I want a good reason for it!"

Rosie swallowed and looked up. "Sorry Darry." She almost whispered. "I didn't mean you to miss work. I just got mad. Lillian said I smelt and she said that Mommy and Daddy are not in heaven cos greasers are all bad. It's not true is it Darry?" she said, tears now cascading down her cheeks.

Darry took a deep breath, "Of course it ain't true and she should never have said those things to you, but it is never right to hit someone, okay? You need to control your temper and take a deep breath and go tell an adult if someone does something like that again. But you never punch them. Mr Harper said you really hurt that girl and she had a bloody nose."

Rosie couldn't help a twitch of her lips and a small smile. She was glad she had hurt her.

"It is not a laughing matter Primrose and certainly nothing to be proud of!" Darry yelled. "And I never want to see you being so disrespectful to your Principal like you were today, especially when he was doing all he could to try and help you."

Rosie did feel ashamed she had disrespected Mr Harper, She did really like him.

"There is still a chance that you can make things right. We are going back to school tomorrow and you are going to apologise to that girl for pounding on her."

"No, I can't do that Darry. I'm not sorry and that would be lying. You always tell me not to lie."

Darry gritted his teeth to try and control his temper.

"I am telling you that is what you are going to do. You are going in there and you are going to tell her you are sorry for hitting her!"

"It ain't fair Darry! She should say sorry to me." Rosie protested.

"It ain't fair that either me or Soda will have to miss work for the next 3 days to stay home with you because you are suspended, when you could make things right by just saying you are sorry. Now I don't wanna hear any more arguing about this!"

Rosie pouted then stood up and stamped her foot indignantly.

"I won't say I'm sorry, I won't!" she yelled.

"Okay, I have had enough of this behaviour. I am going to do what I should have done a months ago to teach you some manners and some respect for your elders."

Rosie's eyes grew round as she thought she knew what was coming. Darry sat down on the couch and pulled Rosie down with him, flipping her over his knee.

"Get off me!" Rosie yelled. "No Darry, please don't hit me!"

Darry spoke calmly and firmly to Rosie. "Primrose, I am going to spank you, just like Dad would have done if you had behaved this way to him. You are to listen to what I say, you are to do as you are told and you are not to answer back and stamp your foot at me. Do you understand?"

Rosie was crying now. "Okay Darry, I promise not to do those things anymore. Please don't spank me."

"I'm sorry Rosie, it's too late for that. Next time you are tempted to behave like you did today, hopefully you'll remember this spanking and you won't do it."

"But I don't wanna be spanked!" wailed Rosie.

"That's the whole point Rosie. You don't want this to happen again, right?"

"I don't want it to happen at all. Please let go of me."

Rosie tried to wriggle off Darry's lap, but he held her in place with one hand. With the other he pulled up her skirt, leaving her panties on and brought his hand down on her butt.

"Owww!" Rosie yelped. Before she could say anything else Darry brought his hand down again and again. Rosie was squealing and sobbing by the time Darry laid down the 12th and final swat. He pulled her skirt back down and pushed her up to standing.

"Okay Rosie, I don't want to ever have to do that again, so please be good. Tomorrow you are going to apologise to Lillian and if you still refuse you will get another spanking. Do you understand me?"

Rosie nodded through her tears and then flung herself into Darry's arms. He closed his arms round and made soothing noises as he calmed her tears. Once she was calmer he released her.

"Now go to your room, Rosie."

Rosie flew to her room and lay face down on her bed sobbing into her pillow and rubbing her butt. It really stung and she couldn't believe that Darry had actually spanked her like that. She must have made him really mad. She cried even more when she thought about the fact that she was going to have to say sorry to that awful Lillian girl the next day. She felt an ache inside her at the very thought. It was so unfair, but she didn't want Darry and Soda to have to miss work. Even at her young age she knew that money was short in their house and they couldn't afford to miss out on a day's pay. Also, she did not want Darry to follow through with his threat and spank her again. It hurt a lot! She was just going to have to swallow her pride and say the words, even if she definitely wouldn't mean them. After about 15 minutes she fell asleep, exhausted from all the crying.

Darry sighed with relief where he was in the kitchen, hearing that her tears had finally stopped. He hated to hear her cry but he knew he'd done the right thing. Without their Mom and Dad around it fell to him to teach her right from wrong and her being such a stubborn little thing maybe a spanking was the only way to get through to her. He hoped it would work, as he really didn't want to have to do it too many more times!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to the few who read and reviewed the first couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!**_

Chapter 3

Soda came back from work around 5.00. Darry had called him to say he didn't need to collect Rosie from school and explained what had happened, so Soda had stayed and worked a couple of extra hours, just in case he would need to take time off this week with Rosie being suspended. By the time he came home Rosie was very bored and very hungry and she hoped he would come in and talk to her. He had been going to take her to the park after school today but Rosie guessed that wasn't going to happen now, not if Darry was making her stay in her room! The thought of missing out on the park made tears roll down her cheeks again as she sat on the floor doing her puzzle.

"Hey Darry, so what's up with Rosie? She hit some other kid, huh? She get suspended or what?" Soda asked back in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she got suspended but the Principal said he'd let her off and take it off her record if she said sorry to the girl she hit."

"That's good ain't it?" Soda asked, puzzled at Darry sounding so grim about it.

"Well, it would be if she'd agree to say sorry. So far she's refusing, she stamped and yelled and had a pretty impressive tantrum. I had to spank her, so she's in her room licking her wounds now, but I told her I would spank her again if she still refuses to apologise. I'm hoping she'll see sense. If not, one of us will have to take 3 days off work."

"You really spanked her huh?"

"I had to Soda, you know it's what Dad would have done, but I hated every minute of it. I'm sure she hates me too now."

"Nah, she'll get over it. She really has been acting out lately, I think it's what she needed, you did the right thing Dar."

Darry slapped Soda on the shoulder, "Thanks Little Buddy."

"Sure thing. Is Pone back from the library yet?"

"No, but hopefully he got a lift with Two-Bit, if not I may need to give him a whooping too, I tell ya he needs some sense beaten into him at times."

"Come on Darry, he's a good kid, you know that, he's just a bit scatty. Too busy thinking up stories to think about real life most of the time."

"I know and I love him for it, but it just makes me more worried about him being round this neighbourhood alone. He can't be trusted like that."

"I'm sure he asked Two-Bit, he said he would."

As if on cue they heard the sound of Two-Bit's clapped out heap pulling up outside. Soda smiled "See, that'll be him now. Told ya, he's a good kid."

Darry smiled back at Soda "I know he is, I never said he wasn't. It's just my job to worry, that's all."

"Hey Pone, hey Two-Bit." Soda called as they came through the door.

"Hey Soda, hey Darry." Pony replied.

"Hey how's it hanging?" drawled Two-Bit, grabbing a beer from the fridge without waiting to be asked.

"Enjoy the library Two-Bit?" teased Soda.

"Man, I never knew there _were_ so many books!"

"I didn't think you even noticed the books Two-bit, you were too busy chatting up that college chick." Grumbled Pony "I told ya that's what would happen." he added glaring at Darry.

"Well, I can't help being irresistible Pony, it's just my natural charm and good looks that gets the chicks flocking."

Pony snorted "That must be why she left in such a hurry then Two-bit and told ya to get lost."

Two-Bit barely even flinched at Pony's comment. "Well, she was just overwhelmed that's all."

Soda laughed and Darry shook his head. "You're so deluded Two-Bit!" Soda said slapping him on the back.

"Hey, where's the little ankle-biter this evening?" Two-Bit asked. He and Rosie were good friends, he was about on her intellectual level and he loved teasing her and making her laugh.

"She's in her room in trouble." Darry explained.

"Oh, what's the little tyke been up to now?"

"She got suspended from school for punching some other kid."

Two-Bit couldn't help snorting with laughter and Darry glared at him.

"It ain't funny Two-Bit, if she's doing this at 6 can you imagine what she'll be doing when she gets older? She's totally out of control."

"Ah come on Darry, she ain't that bad." Two-bit said defending his little friend.

"Yeah, she just has a bit of a temper and she hasn't learned how to control it yet, she will do." Pony said. He loved his little sister and always tried to stick up for her, although of course she could also be extremely annoying at times.

"He's right Darry, it's your fault, she gets it from you." Soda teased.

Darry saw too much truth in that statement to find it funny. "I know she does, that's why I'm worried." He said seriously.

"I was only kidding Darry, it's ain't really your fault."

Darry shrugged.

"She stands up for herself and says what she thinks, that's a good thing. I like that she's a little firecracker." Said Two-Bit fondly.

"Yeah, that's cos you ain't the one in charge of her. I had to give her a spanking today, which I really didn't enjoy."

"Whoa!" whooped Two-Bit with a grin "The little sprite got her butt warmed, well it's probably about time. She'll survive Darry don't worry, we've all been there. Some of us more than others." He winked. It was true that Two-Bit had always been getting in trouble when he was growing up and his Dad, when he was around, had been very free and easy with his belt. Two-Bit only got through it because of his carefree nature. He never let himself be dragged down by it. A little spanking from Darry was nothing in comparison to what he had to endure.

"You really spanked her Darry?" Pony asked in surprise. Darry had threatened to do the same to him on several occasions, but never had and he had assumed it was an empty threat that he'd never actually follow through on. If he meant it and he was really gonna follow through then Pony thought he'd better start paying attention to what Darry was saying a bit more. He sure as heck did not wanna end up in the same position as little Rosie.

"She gave me no choice." Darry muttered.

"You don't need to feel bad about it Darry, I already told ya. She ain't got no permanent damage and she has to learn. Dad would have done the same and you're as near to a Daddy as she has now." Soda tried to reassure Darry again.

"Anyway, what's for dinner, I'm starving!" exclaimed Two-Bit.

"Who said you're invited?" Said Pony, although they all knew it was an open invitation for any of the gang to come and eat with them.

"Well, I will accept dinner as payment for my chauffeur services." Two-Bit said graciously with a bow.

"That's big of ya." remarked Darry sarcastically. "The chicken's almost ready, maybe you'd better go and get Rosie, Soda."

"Sure." Soda went off and knocked on Rosie's door. When there was no answer he pushed the door open and found his sister asleep on the floor. His heart melted to see her little face red and blotchy with tear tracks on her cheeks. She was curled in a ball with her favourite soft-toy Mr Giraffe and surrounded by scattered pieces of jigsaw. Soda knelt down to stroke her hair and she roused from her sleep, somewhat dazed and confused.

"Hey Sodapop." She mumbled rubbing her face.

"Hello Rosebud, you fell asleep huh?" he said gently, scooping her up to sit on his lap on her bed.

She nodded drowsily. "Yeah, I was crying cos I wanted to go to the park and cos my butt hurt and I just fell asleep." She explained innocently.

Soda smiled at her sympathetically "Does it still hurt?"

She thought for a bit and realised actually it didn't really hurt anymore, but she didn't wanna admit that so just said "A little bit." And snuggled into Soda, enjoying his attention and his hug.

"Darry said you got into some trouble at school Baby."

Rosie nodded sadly.

"You gonna say sorry to that girl you hit so you can go back to school?" he asked gently.

Rosie shrugged "I don't wanna, but I have to or Darry will spank me again and I don't want him to do that. It really hurt. He was so mean." Her lip trembled as she remembered the injustice of it all.

Soda tried to talk sternly now "Rosie, you know you were wrong to talk to Darry like you did and that you were wrong to hit that girl. Darry had to punish you, that's part of his job in looking after you. He didn't wanna do it either."

"Yeah he did. Why did he do it otherwise? He's a grown-up, he doesn't have to anything he don't wanna."

"That's not true Rosie. Grown-ups have to do things they don't want to all the time because it's the right thing to do. You know Daddy spanked me and Darry and Pony when we were little, are you saying he was mean too?"

"I guess not. He never spanked me though." She pouted.

"He just never got around to it Baby, he would have done sooner or later if he were still here and Darry has to do his job for him now that he's gone. He loves you too much not to do that."

Rosie sniffed and didn't say anything, but Soda hoped he may have got through to her and that she would forgive Darry.

"You know what would make it right with you and Darry?" he asked softly.

"What?" Rosie asked looking up at Soda with innocent eyes.

"If you go and say sorry to him and you tell him you're gonna say sorry to that girl you hit. That would make him really happy and proud of you."

"Okay Soda." She said quietly.

"That's my big girl." He said giving her a squeeze, then he poked her ticklish spot on her side and made her squirm and giggle. "Let's go out to dinner and you can talk to Darry."

"Will you carry me Sodie?" she said using her baby name for him, which she didn't do very often anymore, just when she was feeling sad or tired.

"Okay Rosie, but you're getting pretty big for me to haul you round all the time ya know?" Soda grumbled. Actually, he really didn't mind carrying his little sister. He still thought of her as a baby and he liked it when once in a while she actually wanted to be treated like one, which was becoming rarer and rarer these days. "Special delivery!" he announced as he plopped her down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hello trouble!" Two-Bit greeted her. "Hear you been practicing your boxing skills at school?"

Rosie shrugged and tried not to grin in case it made Darry mad. Two-Bit was one of her favourite people in the world and she loved it when he came around.

"Darry I think Rosie had something she wanted to say to you." Soda prompted and nudged Rosie's shoulder.

Darry looked over at Rosie and she met his gaze. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and for being bad. I will say sorry to Lillian tomorrow so you and Soda can go to work." She said in a tiny voice.

Darry smiled at her. "That's a good girl Rosie." and he beckoned for her to come for a hug. She jumped out of her seat and into his arms eagerly, pleased that he wasn't mad at her anymore. "I'm sorry I had to spank ya. You know I love ya right, Rosebud?"

"I know." She murmured into his shirt "Soda told me even though you're big you have to do stuff you don't wanna sometimes. I didn't want you to do it either but cos I'm little people have to do things to _me_ I don't want sometimes." That was her take on what Soda had explained to her. All the boys couldn't help but grin at her way of understanding things and Two-Bit fought not to laugh out loud.

"Okay Honey, ya hungry?"

Rosie nodded into Darry's chest, but didn't want to move from the comfort of his arms. He was so much bigger than her and hugs from him were so warm and safe. She felt like she never got enough of them.

"Sit down and eat now then, it's roast chicken." It was one of her favourite meals and she normally would have been on her chair ready to eat like a shot, but she wanted Darry's comfort right now.

"Can I sit on your lap to eat?" she asked looking up into Darry's eyes. Her brothers were usually a sucker for her doe eyed look, but Darry was learning to become immune.

"No Rosie, you sit in your own seat like a big girl." Rosie sighed and decided not to argue, as she'd had enough of Darry being mad at her for one day.

"Okay Darry." She climbed off his lap obediently and sat down tucking into her plate full of chicken, potatoes and corn. It really was delicious.

The conversation turned to the normal banter between the guys and their plans for the coming weekend. Soda was going out with his current girl Sarah and Steve and Evie, Pony had made plans with a friend from his track team. They were going bowling with a group of others from school.

"I can hang out with my bud Rosie if you wanna go out Darry." Two-Bit offered generously. He didn't have a date and he knew that Darry was often stuck in looking after his little sister whilst everyone else went out.

"Thanks Two-Bit, I dunno though, I don't have any plans just yet."

"Well, go ahead and make some then, it's time you went out and enjoyed yourself for a bit Darry." Said Soda.

"He's right Dar, you never go out anymore." Pony agreed.

"I'll see." Was all Darry would say, but he was grateful to Two-Bit and the others for thinking of him. He had actually met a girl at the supermarket a couple of weeks ago who he used to be at school with. Her name was Grace and she had said to call her if he fancied seeing a movie some time, so she was definitely interested. She was blonde with brown eyes and she was tiny. She had been a cheerleader so knew Darry her from him being on the football team. He had her phone number tucked away in his wallet, so he could call her and see if she felt like going to that movie this Saturday.

"Can I go bowling with you Pony?" Rosie piped up. Very occasionally Soda or Pony would take her out with them if they were going to the movies or the bowling alley and it was the weekend. It was late for her, but it was just for a treat.

"Sorry Rosie, not this time, I'm going with a whole gang of kids from school."

Rosie pouted "I don't mind, I'll be real good and won't cause any trouble Pone, I promise."

"Not this time, Honey." Darry said firmly before Rosie started whining and pleading and putting Pony in a difficult position.

"Can I go with you then Soda?"

"Sorry Baby, Steve won't like it."

Rosie huffed and crossed her arms. She didn't much like Steve, he could be really mean sometimes and he didn't like her hanging around Soda when he was around, even though it was _her_ house, not his. "I don't care what Steve thinks!"

Soda raised his eyebrows at her tone. "That's enough Primrose, don't be rude." Darry admonished.

"You hurt my feelings now little Rose, anyone would think you didn't want a date with me." Two-Bit pouted, trying to get a smile out of her.

"It's not a date Two-Bit, don't be silly. You are just babysitting me and you know it." She retorted.

"Primrose Elizabeth, watch your tone!" Darry warned.

"I thought it was a date, I was gonna bring some popcorn and my snakes and ladders game, but if you really don't like me, I understand." Two-Bit said pretending to be sad.

Rosie, soft-hearted as ever, felt sorry for him "Okay Two-Bit, I do like you so we can have a date if you want, but I ain't gonna kiss ya." She said seriously.

"Glad to hear it." Said Darry shaking his head with a smile, as the others laughed. His little sister knew far too much too young from hanging around the gang. He worried sometimes about their influence on her, but most of the time it just meant she had a whole lot of attention and a whole lot of people looking out for her.

"Poor Two-Bit, even Rosie don't want your kisses." Said Soda, putting a sympathetic arm around his shoulder.

"Nah, she's right, no kissing on a first date, she's a good girl, she's just saving herself for when we get married."

Rosie stared at him with round eyes, "Two-Bit, I ain't gonna marry you! I'm too little." She said in horror.

"I can wait." Two-Bit said with a grin.

Rosie put her hands on her hips and glared at Two-Bit, "Soda said you are with a different girl every week, so I don't think you _are_ gonna wait and I don't wanna share when I get married."

Two-Bit couldn't contain himself any longer and just burst into peals of laughter, joined by the others.

"What's so funny?" Rosie asked going red. She had a feeling they were laughing at her and she didn't like that.

"Nothing sweetheart." Darry reassured her. "You're right, you definitely don't wanna share your husband when you get married and Two-Bit probably isn't gonna be able to wait till you're old enough to get married. He's just being silly, that's why we're laughing at him."

"So why is he laughing at himself then?" she asked confused since Two-Bit was laughing harder than the rest of them put together.

"He's just crazy." Pony said giving her a wink.

Two-Bit was wiping his eyes and then tried to look serious "You're right little Rose, let's just stay friends, but we can still have that date can't we?" he winked.

"Okay, as long as you bring some M&Ms too." She smiled.

"It's a deal." Two-Bit said shaking her hand solemnly. "Now we just need to fix your big brother up with a date so we can get rid of him for the evening." He said in a whisper behind his hand, as if he didn't want Darry to hear.

"Sure, I can ask my friends too if ya like, though I think he may be a bit too big for them." She whispered back, causing another round of laughter from Soda and Pony.

Rosie just rolled her eyes, she didn't know why they were all in such a silly mood this evening.

"Okay Rosie, if you've finished eating it's time for you to go to bed, you need to be in bed early tonight. I think you've been acting out so much lately cos you're tired."

"I ain't tired." She said shaking her head crossly.

"Well, I still say you need to get to bed early and I don't want any more arguments today, got it?"

"Okay Darry, but do I have to take a bath?"

"I guess not as you had one yesterday. Just go ahead and get your pyjamas on."

"I'll come help you brush your teeth in a minute." Said Soda as Rosie padded off to her room.

Rosie got her pyjamas on and Soda came to join her in the bathroom and brush her teeth.

"There ya go honey, hope into bed and Darry will be along to tuck you in."

"Can ya read me a story Sodapop?"

Soda sighed, he was feeling tired after a long day at work and the last thing he really felt like doing was reading a story to Rosie, but he felt bad saying no "Okay Rosebud, but just one."

"Can it be Cinderella?!" she said excitedly. That was her absolute favourite at the moment and she would listen to over and over again given half the chance.

"Sure Baby. Hop into bed then." She got in and Soda pulled the covers up for her before starting to read, doing all the voices and making sure Rosie could see the pictures. By the time he'd finished Rosie's eyelids were drooping. It had been a long day and all that crying had taken it out of her.

"Thanks Soda, g'night."

Soda kissed her forehead and brushed her hair back from her face "Night Rosebud, sleep good!"

Darry came in then and kissed her goodnight.

"Love ya Darry, g'night." She murmured almost asleep now.

"G'night Rosie, love you too." He smiled, glad she didn't hate him after her spanking. He sighed as he walked out of the room, hoping for an easier day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think if you read it. Thanks!**_

Chapter 4

Rosie went to school with a heavy heart the next day. Darry took her in, as they had to go and see the Principal first to make sure she was still allowed back if she apologised. Mr Harper seemed pleased to see them.

"Mr Curtis, Primrose, come on in." he said holding the door of his office open for them.

"Good Morning Mr Harper. Primrose has had a change of heart and she would like to apologise to the other girl if that is still okay with you?" Darry explained, once he had sat in the chair opposite the Principal. Rosie sat next to him, her legs dangling, since the chair was far too big for her. Mr Harper glanced at her with a smile.

"That's really good to hear. I will call and get Miss Finch to bring Lillian up here." He picked up the phone and made the call straight away.

"Rosie also has something to say to you Mr Harper." Darry prompted his little sister once the Principal had got off the phone.

"Erm.." Rosie hesitated and began in a quiet voice looking down at her hands, "Sorry for being rude yesterday Mr Harper."

"Thank you for your apology Primrose. I am glad you had a change of heart and decided to say sorry to Miss Wilson because I would be sad if you had to be suspended and stay away from school for the rest of the week."

Rosie nodded, glancing up at Mr Harper who was looking at her kindly. "I hope you understand that when you say sorry it means you are going to try not to do that same thing again. So after today I want you to think before you react when someone is mean to you. The first thing to do is tell a teacher and it is never the right thing to hurt another child, even if they have been unkind to you."

"Yes Mr Harper." Rosie said meekly. She did understand that it was not a good thing to hit other children, though in her mind that was just because if she did she would get into trouble, not because it was the wrong thing to do. As far as she was concerned Lillian had got what she deserved but she knew the only way to get herself out of trouble was to pretend she was sorry and she really didn't want to be in more trouble with Darry or with the school, so she was just gonna have to do it.

Lillian arrived in the office looking very smug and smiled sweetly at Mr Harper.

"Hello Principal Harper." She trilled in her sweetest voice. The voice which accompanied with her sweet looks, managed to fool many adults into thinking she was a good, nice child who could do no wrong. Mr Harper was not so easily fooled and was a good judge of children, having worked with them for many years, so he had the measure of Miss Wilson and was not going to let her get away with playing the totally innocent party in all this.

"Hello Lillian. Primrose has explained what happened yesterday and she would like to apologise to you for hurting you, but I would also like you to apologise to Primrose for the spiteful things you said to her. We will not tolerate that kind of behaviour here Miss Wilson and if I hear that you have been bullying other children in that way again you will find yourself back here and in a lot of trouble, do you understand me?" he spoke to her very sternly and in a much colder tone than he had used with Rosie.

Rosie was shocked that he was telling Lillian off too and she couldn't help a smile spreading across her lips as she saw the surprise on Lillian's face too. She had come expecting to be fawned over and made a fuss of because of the terrible thing that Rosie had done to her and was very surprised to find herself instead being scolded and asked to apologise to her. Her face had turned bright red and her mouth hung open. "Yes, Principal Harper." she stuttered, looking thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Rosie, what would you like to say to Lillian?"

Rosie sighed and stood up, readying herself for the words which it would practically choke her to say. She looked over at Lillian and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Sorry for hitting you yesterday Lillian, I won't do it again." She said and even managed to make it sound genuine. The better she behaved the worse it made Lillian look, so that was an added incentive.

"Thank you Primrose. Now it's your turn Lillian." Mr Harper prompted.

Lillian looked like she was going to be sick and Rosie enjoyed seeing her squirm. She smiled at Lillian and Lillian glowered back at her. "Sorry for saying mean things to you." She ground out through gritted teeth her fists clenched. Mr Harper raised his eyebrows at her to indicate he wasn't that impressed with her apology, but he let it go.

"Okay now I want you both to shake hands and then you can go back to class with Miss Finch."

Rosie stuck her hand out and Lillian reluctantly gave it the briefest of squeezes before wiping her hands conspicuously on her skirt. Darry gave Rosie a quick hug whispering in her ear "Well done Rosie, I'm proud of you." making Rosie grin from ear to ear as she gave him a wave and went off to class. Lillian followed her out of the office, still glowering and looked very disgruntled about the whole way that things had turned out.

Rosie had a much better day at school and managed to stay out of trouble the whole rest of the week. She was really happy it was the weekend because that meant she got to play with her best friend Freddie, a little boy who lived 2 houses away from her. He was 7, so in the grade above her at school and she never saw him at school since the older class had recess at a different time. Sometimes she would play with him after school, but often he had to go with his Mom while she did her cleaning jobs since there was nobody else to look after him.

Freddie had lived next door for 2 years now and he and Rosie had become firm friends almost the moment they set eyes on each other. He, like her, was bright, inquisitive and had a talent for getting into trouble. The two of them together was a recipe for mischief and Darry tried to discourage her from spending all her time with him. Not that he didn't like Freddie, he did, but his sister didn't need any encouragement to misbehave and he knew that between her and Freddie they would always manage to cook up something either dangerous or messy or just plain silly.

This particular Saturday Rosie spotted Freddie playing outside in his front yard. She had had breakfast and her room was mostly tidy, except for a few books and some dirty laundry on the floor, but Darry didn't need to know about that.

"Darry?" She asked her brother as he was just finishing up the dishes from breakfast.

"Yes Rosie." He half turned to look at his sister who he saw had jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. "Hey, get down off there, I've told you not to do that. You're gonna break the kitchen and I ain't got the time or money to be fixing stuff just cos you've been clambering all over it."

Rosie rolled her eyes and jumped down. "Can I go play with Freddie?"

Darry sighed "Okay, but stay in our front yard or his, don't go anywhere else and please stay out of trouble."

"Okay." Rosie said brightly, giving Darry a quick hug around the waist and then skipping happily out of the door.

"Be back for lunch!" he called after her.

"I will!" she yelled back. Darry watched her as she ran over to Freddie's yard and they began digging together in the dirt. Freddie was probably being a pirate digging for treasure or looking for dinosaur bones or something. He always seemed to have a plan and Rosie always loved his plans too. Darry smiled fondly as he watched them playing. It was nice that she got to do innocent kid's stuff and just play. Too often she was stuck in with all the gang and with nobody to just be a kid with, although Soda or Two-Bit would sometimes indulge her and play house or whatever she wanted to play. Not all the time though. These were tough, teenaged greasers and as much as they loved Rosie they also loved hanging with their friends and weren't always available for a tea party.

Rosie and Freddie had dug a hole about a foot deep and not found anything interesting. The only good thing she had found was useful drawing stone which she slipped into her pocket ready for drawing on the sidewalk later. Freddie had told her he was looking for skeletons cos he had heard that the people who lived there before him had killed someone and buried them in the front yard. Rosie wasn't too sure if that was true since old Mr and Mrs Gregory always seemed like a real sweet old couple, but it sounded like something to do so she kept her mouth shut and dug along with Freddie.

"I'm bored of digging." She complained, wiping her muddy hands on her skirt.

"Me too." Freddie replied dropping the piece of broken plate he'd been digging with. "I know, we could go on over to old Mr Fisher's place. Ya know the deserted house? I heard it was haunted. Maybe we could go and see the ghost for ourselves."

Rosie shook her head "I can't, Darry told me not to leave our yards and anyhow he said I ain't allowed in the old house cos it's about to fall down and it ain't safe."

"Yeah, that's just what all the grown-ups are saying to keep us kids out cos they know it's haunted and they don't want us to get scared. Well, I ain't scared of ghosts, are you?"

"Nuh-uh." Rosie shook her head "No, I ain't scared of ghosts but I am scared of Darry. He'll be real mad if I go over there."

"He won't find out. What time you gotta be back?"

"For lunch."

"Well you got a couple of hours before they'll come looking for you, let's go on over there now and they'll never know. We just need to take some salt with us in case the ghost gets mad. They go away if you throw salt at them."

"How do you know?!" Rosie said in awe.

"Bobby Schultzman told me. His brother saw a ghost and they got rid of it by throwing a bag of chips at it. It was the salt that did it."

"Tuff enough" Rosie said, trying to be cool like her brothers. "You got any salt?"

"Yeah, Mom keeps some under the house for when it gets icy. I'll get a bucket full so we can protect ourselves."

"Okay." Rosie was getting pretty excited now. She had never seen a ghost and it would be cool to tell her friends at school if she and Freddie saw one. She was a bit scared but they'd be okay with their bucket of salt.

"Let's go." Said Freddie, heading back with a small pail filled with salt. Rosie looked cautiously around to make sure none of her brothers could see her as she and Freddie headed over to the next block where the deserted house was. It had been empty for the past 4 years since Mr Fisher had died and even before then it had been in bad repair. The boards on the outside were broken and peeling and the floors were rotten. The only reason it hadn't already been torn down was that it was in such a rough part of town nobody really cared enough to get around to it. It had a high metal fence all round it now with signs on it saying 'Keep out!' and 'Awaiting demolition' and 'Do not enter, unsafe building.' Of course kids had ignored that and found a way in under the fence where one of the panels was loose.

Freddie had seen some older kids going in that way a week ago and that's when he got the idea to go and look himself. He knew Rosie would happily go with him. Freddie pointed out the broken fence and they both crawled underneath. Rosie was interested to see what a haunted house looked like inside, but she was also a bit scared as she and Freddie climbed the porch steps to the door. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she was almost wishing she had stayed away. Just as they were about to go in Rosie heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey Rosie, is that you?" yelled Two-Bit who had just been walking past the old house on his way to the Curtis residence when he spotted little Rosie and her pal Freddie about to go into that old condemned house.

Rosie turned around in surprise, relieved to see it was only Two-Bit so she wasn't in trouble. She grinned and waved at him.

"What are you two doing in there?" Two-Bit asked.

"Just going to see the ghost." Rosie stated plainly.

"Come over here and talk to me." Two-Bit said. He wanted to get her out of there, but knew if he made it an order she would probably be stubborn about it and refuse to come out of the fence.

"Okay." Rosie said lightly and came back out under the fence followed by Freddie. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Rosie, you know you ain't meant to be in there cos it ain't safe." Two-Bit said to her in a serious voice.

Rosie was surprised, Two-Bit was usually the fun one, not the one telling her what to do. She shook her head "Nuh-uh Two-Bit, it ain't dangerous. The grown-ups just put the signs up to stop us seeing the ghost." She stated as if it were a known fact.

"The house is about to fall down little Rose, it ain't safe to go in there, I'm sure Darry has told you that. Come on with me, I'll walk ya home."

Rosie was annoyed, she and Freddie had been about to do something exciting and now Two-Bit, who was meant to be her friend too, was trying to stop her. She shook her head "No, I ain't going home, I'm going in there with Freddie. I wanna see the ghost." She said stubbornly.

"Rosie, you ain't going in there. You'll get hurt and there ain't no ghost anyway."

"There is so!" she yelled stamping her foot. "You can't stop me going in there, you ain't the boss of me Two-Bit, you're just silly." And she poked her tongue out at him and made to go back under the fence again. Two-Bit didn't know whether to laugh or get mad at her antics, but either way he couldn't let her go back in there. It really wasn't safe and he would hate for anything to happen to her. So, he grabbed hold of her arm and held onto her with one hand and Freddie with the other.

"Neither of you is going anywhere. Rosie, you are coming home, now do as you are told."

"No!" Rosie yelled trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Okay, you asked for it." Two-Bit said and letting go of Freddie he heaved Rosie over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and started walking back to her place. Freddie followed on behind. He didn't want to go into the haunted house alone anyway. Rosie kicked her legs and beat her fists on Two-Bit's back, but she was so little he barely felt it.

"Get off me Two-Bit! Put me down right now!" She demanded.

"No can do. If you ain't gonna walk home I'll have to carry you there myself."

"I don't wanna go home. Let me go! You can't make me!"

"Looks like I can." Said Two-Bit, who was half-amused by the whole thing but he was serious about not letting her go into that condemned house. He knew Darry would be really mad if she went in there and for good reason. They finally reached the Curtis house and Freddie trailed back to his place with a small "See ya Rosie." To his upside-down friend. Two-Bit carried Rosie up the porch steps and in through the door and dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch.

"Hey Two-Bit, what's going on, why you hauling my baby sister around?" asked Darry looking up from his newspaper. Rosie was glaring at Two-Bit and looked close to tears. "What's up Rosie?" Darry asked with concern.

"I found Rosie here and her little friend about to go into that condemned house down on Birch street. I asked her nicely to come with me, but she refused so I had to carry her back. I wasn't gonna let her go in there Darry."

"Course not, Two-Bit, thanks for bringing her back." Darry turned to look at Rosie slamming his newspaper down, his anger rising. "Primrose Curtis can you explain to me what you were doing over on Birch street when I told you not to leave the yard?"

"Freddie made me go, he said there was a ghost there and so we went to see." She explained matter of factly.

"So not only did you disobey me by leaving the yard, you ignored everything I told you about that house. Don't you remember? I told you never to go near it and certainly not to try and go inside it! There ain't no ghost, but even if there was you still shouldn't go in there. You could have really been hurt or even killed if you did, that house is about to collapse any day now!"

Rosie felt herself going red. She didn't like being told off, especially in front of Two-Bit. She knew she had been bad to go there with Freddie and she knew that Darry was right to be mad at her, but her pride wouldn't let her admit that.

"Well, nothing happened and the house is still standing there right now, so even if me and Freddie had gone in it wouldn't have fallen on us would it? That's just stupid!"

"Excuse me?!" Darry bellowed standing up making Rosie unconsciously shrink back into the couch. His size made him quite intimidating even when he wasn't mad and right now he was furious. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You know that you were wrong to go there and then not only were you rude to Two-Bit, who is your friend and was only trying to help you, then instead of saying sorry to me you answer me back and call me stupid?! Just who do you think you are young lady?! Go to your room and think about your behaviour and I will come in there in a minute to deal with you. Go!" Darry yelled, pointing a finger towards Rosie's room. Rosie's heart was pounding and she jumped up and ran to her room, terrified at the prospect of Darry coming to 'Deal with her'. What was he gonna do? She wished she had just said sorry in the first place, but she always got herself into more trouble instead.

Darry could not believe Rosie's behaviour and the way she had spoken to him. He would never have dared to answer his parents back like that. He couldn't believe that in the space of a few days he was having to spank his sister twice. She couldn't be allowed to get away with behaviour like that, not only putting herself in danger but being rude to Two-Bit and to him. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Woah! She's real stubborn ain't she?" Two-Bit exclaimed.

"As a mule!" Darry replied and gave a huge sigh. "I guess I need to spank her again."

"Well, I know it's what my folks would have done and probably yours too. I know Mrs Curtis would never have let you boys talk to her that way."

"You're right she wouldn't and my Dad would have been furious if we did. We didn't get whooped very often, but that was one thing he wouldn't stand for. I guess I need to step up to the plate and be the Daddy."

Two-Bit patted Darry on the shoulder with a nod "Yep, it looks that way. She knows she was wrong and she knows she deserves it. She'll just carry on like that if you let her get away with it. She's a smart kid."

"I know." Darry agreed. "And I need her to know that house is out of bounds. She really could get killed if she goes in there. 2 kids were hurt in there just a month ago."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I don't wanna embarrass her by listening in. If she's worried, tell her I forgive her and she's still my pal. I'll be back later anyhow to babysit. You arranged that date didn't ya?"

"I did yeah, thanks Two-Bit. I appreciate it." Darry slapped Two-Bit on the back as he left, jumping down the porch steps as always. Darry ran his fingers through his hair and braced himself before going to knock on Rosie's door.

"Come in." Rosie said in such a quiet voice Darry could barely make it out through the door.

Rosie was sat on the bed and she looked nervously up at Darry. She had tears in her eyes and she looked very sorry for herself.

"I'm sorry that it's come to this again so soon Primrose, but I cannot let you get away with the way you behaved today. Do you understand why you're in trouble? did you think about your behaviour like I told you to?" Rosie shrugged but then nodded reluctantly.

"Well, can you tell me what you did wrong?" Darry prompted her. He really needed her to understand why he was punishing her so that she would know not to do it again.

"I was rude to you and Two-Bit, I went out of the yard and I went to the haunted house." Rosie said looking down at her fingers, which she was twisting and untwisting in her nervousness.

Darry nodded, pleased she had understood. "That's right. I don't ever want to hear you talk back to me or any one of us. You are younger than us all and we are all here to look out for you. Two-bit was not being mean to you or hurting you and he didn't deserve for you to be rude to him and refuse to go with him. I didn't deserve to be called stupid either. Most importantly you do not run off about the place without an adult or without someone knowing where you are and you definitely never go anywhere near that old house, ya hear me? If something happened to you none of us would ever get over it."

Rosie looked up at Darry surprised. She didn't think anyone would really miss her that much if something did happen to her, but apparently Darry thought they would. "I'm sorry Darry. You're not stupid and I will stay in the yard next time. I promise."

"I hope so. I still need to give you a spanking though."

"No Darry, I promise I won't do it again."

Darry didn't reply but just sat on the bed and pulled Rosie over his lap. She tried to struggle away from him but he held her firmly around the waist. "Don't struggle Rosie, you'll only hurt yourself."

"No, you're the one who's hurting me."

"Rosie, this is the only way I know to help you remember to behave differently next time. Believe me I don't enjoy it, I just want you to learn from it." With that Darry flipped up her skirt and without any further preamble he brought his hand firmly down on her backside.

"Owie!" she shrieked, but he hardened his heart and continued, spanking her hard enough to make an impression on her but not to do any damage. After the 12th smack he pulled her skirt down and stood her up between his legs engulfing her in a hug. She sobbed into his chest for a good five minutes then eventually it turned into hiccoughs and shuddering sighs.

"Okay Sweetie, it's over. Now, you are not allowed out for the rest of the weekend, so you're to stay in the house. I can't trust you out of my sight, so you play where I can see you. And remember Two-Bit will be looking after you this evening."

Rosie's face dropped as she thought about Two-Bit and how she had fought him that morning. She looked sad and sighed "I bet he hates me now."

Darry gave a small smile "Actually he told me tell you he's still your pal and he forgives you, okay? He's a big boy, it takes more than one little fight with you to hurt him. It'd be nice if you could say sorry to him when he comes round later though." Rosie grinned at Darry's words, relieved that her friend didn't hate her and was still coming to play with her later.

"I will Darry." She sat back onto his lap and winced slightly as her butt brushed against his leg. "Ouch." She said with a pout, rubbing her butt. "That really hurt me Darry."

"It will feel better soon. I hope it's the last time I have to do it, but knowing you it won't be." He said pinching her cheek and kissing the top of her head. "Okay Baby, come and help me get lunch ready. We're having hotdogs."

"Yay!" she said jumping up and holding Darry's hand as he got up and lead the way to the kitchen.

The rest of the day Rosie had to stay close to Darry. He was doing some odd jobs, fixing stuff around the house and she helped where she could, but really got in the way more of the time. Darry didn't get mad at her though, as she was trying and she was only following him around because he told her she had to. While he did some paperwork at the table she sat and drew. She made a card for Two-Bit, to say sorry, with a picture of her favourite Mr Giraffe on it and some flowers. She was pleased with the way it came out and Darry helped her spell the words to write on the inside.

All the gang were there around dinner time. Soda had finished work and come home with Steve, much to Rosie's chagrin. Pony had spent the whole day at the library, finishing up an English assignment and reading a new book. He and the other boys were sat playing poker before dinner when Two-Bit arrived. Rosie was laying on the couch, just killing time till he got there, plus Darry was still insisting that she stay in view so she couldn't go and play in her room. The moment that Two-Bit came through the door she jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Sorry I was mad with you Two-Bit, I made a card for you." And she even kissed him on the cheek as he picked her up.

"Why, I thought we said no kisses on the first date Miss Rosie. You'll be giving me a reputation." He teased and Rosie blushed bright red as he set her down on her feet again as the other guys laughed.

"That was just an 'I'm sorry' kiss. You still my friend?" she asked, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Sure am. Looking forward to our Snakes and Ladders later, see if you can beat the champion this time." He said puffing his chest out.

"I won last time." She protested folding her arms across her chest and glaring at Two-Bit sternly.

"Only cos I let ya. This time I won't be so gentle." He winked and she poked her tongue out at him, Soda saw this out of the corner of his eye and admonished her

"Rosie, we've told ya not to do that Honey, it's rude."

Two-Bit put his hand up to hide his mouth and poked his tongue back out at her, making her giggle.

"Two-Bit you're such a bad influence." Soda complained.

"No he ain't, he's my friend." Rosie said loyally and took Two-Bit's hand leading him towards the couch.

"You in?" Steve asked Two-Bit, as he was just about to deal another round of Poker.

"Sure am!" Two-Bit said giving Rosie's hand a squeeze and letting go before pulling a chair up to the game. Rosie pouted and looked disappointed.

"Hey, I thought you were here to see me." She complained.

"Be quiet kid and let us play." Steve snarled. He had no time for Rosie and no patience with what he considered her babyish behaviour.

"I'm all yours after dinner Little Rose, just need some time with my buddies first."

Rosie wasn't happy about that, but she didn't want Steve to be mean to her anymore, so she shut up and went to help Darry in the kitchen instead.

She was pleased when all the guys finally went out and happy to have some time alone with Two-Bit. He had brought M&Ms as requested, as well as popcorn and a bottle of lemonade for her, which he told her not to mention to Darry, as he only let her drink water or milk after dinner normally. They played 3 games of Snakes and Ladders and Rosie won them all. Two-Bit really was not cheating or trying to lose, she just seemed to have the luck of the dice. Then Two-Bit said he'd read her Cinderella if she got herself ready and in bed. Afterwards he tucked her in and gave her a goodnight kiss on the head before heading out to the living room to watch TV.

He was pretty exhausted after his evening of entertaining Rosie, but he had had fun too. He really liked the kid and almost enjoyed it as much as going out on a date himself. She made him laugh and he liked that she was so honest and so innocent. It made a change from having to worry about his rep all the time, like he had to around the tough greasers the gang hung out with. He was asleep on the couch with half a beer rested on his stomach when Darry came back in. He had had a good date with Grace and they planned to go out again one evening the following week. All in all a very successful evening for all concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed the last chapter and especially to Ponygirlrunner25 for your encouragement, sorry there's no way to reply to you personally when it's a guest review. Hope you like this next chapter. Please read and review - I really love to hear from you.**_

Chapter 5

On Sunday morning Rosie woke up with the lark as always. She hated lying in, it was so boring! Darry didn't let her come out of her room, except to use the bathroom, before 8.00 on the weekend because she would just wake everyone else up and they all needed a well-earned lie-in on a Sunday. She had to play _quietly_ in her room until then. Rosie glanced at the clock. It was only 7.00 so she had to kill an hour before she was allowed to go wake her brothers up or get some breakfast. She sighed, bored already and decided she may as well go and use the bathroom, as that would kill a bit of time. She tiptoed quietly and remembered not to slam any doors. From past experience she knew that Darry would get really mad if she made too much noise and disturbed their sleep.

Once she had used the bathroom she went back to her room and tried to decide what to do. She thought she would do some drawing. She loved making pictures and she decided she would draw something for Darry to say sorry for being naughty the day before. Then she remembered that her crayons were in the kitchen, where she had been drawing the card for Two-Bit. She sighed again and decided she would risk going to get them since she didn't feel like doing anything else right then.

Quietly she tiptoed into the living room and headed for the kitchen, but before she got that far she spotted a box of crayons on the sideboard. They weren't hers, but she was sure it would be okay to use them since nobody else in the house except her used crayons. Pony did lots of drawing and he was real good, but he used pencils or pens, not crayons. So, feeling pleased with her find she grabbed the box of crayons and took them back to her room. She had lots of paper that Soda had given her from the gas station. It had things printed on the other side, but that didn't matter and she set about drawing a picture for Darry. She knew he liked football, so she decided to try and draw a football stadium with some people playing a game.

The new crayons were in really pretty colours and Rosie liked them a lot, but they were a lot softer than her old ones and they kept on crumbling and breaking into pieces. But she persevered and was very happy with her picture when it was done, although she had nearly used up the entire green crayon already with all the grass. It was only 7.30 so she decided to do another picture, this time of the haunted house, for Freddie. She made it extra spooky with lots of spider webs and ghosts and scary faces at the windows. She worked really hard on it and it came out really well. She couldn't wait to show him.

It was nearly 8.00 by then and she heard Pony going to use the bathroom, so she waited by her door, ready to jump out on him when he came past.

"Boo!" she yelled, as he passed her door.

Pony yelped and Rosie sniggered. "Jeez Rosie, you scared the life out of me."

"Morning Pone, you getting up?" she said eagerly.

"I dunno Rosie, it's still pretty early."

"Oh!" Rosie groaned. "I'm real bored, I wish you would come and play with me."

Pony then noticed that Rosie's hands were covered in different colours, predominantly green.

"What on earth have you been doing Rosie? Your hands are filthy."

"I've just been drawing." She said nonchalantly. "You wanna see my pictures?" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room. "I only did one for Darry and one for Freddie, but I can do one for you next time if you want."

"That'd be nice Ro….." Pony stopped mid-sentence with a look of horror on his face. "Hey Rosie, where did you get those?!" he demanded pointing to the colours she had been using.

Rosie was surprised cos he sounded pretty mad "Erm, they're my new crayons, Darry must have bought em for me, I found them in the living room."

"What the heck?! Those are my brand new pastel colours! You've completely ruined them Primrose! They cost me a lot of money and they were really special. How dare you just take them and destroy them like that?!" Pony was really yelling now and Rosie was scared. Pony didn't often get mad with her, he was usually pretty sweet and quiet, so she knew she must have done something really bad. He grabbed the pastels, what was left of them, off the floor and put them back into the packet and then grabbed Rosie's arm and marched her out of her room. Darry had heard the commotion and had come out to see what was going on.

"Darry, look what she's done!" Pony yelled, waving the box of pastels in Darry's direction.

"Hey, enough with the yelling Pone, what's going on here?" Darry asked.

"My new pastels, I only bought them yesterday, I've been saving for ages to get them and now Rosie has completely ruined them, they're all crumbled and broken!"

"I'm sorry Pone." Darry said gently, knowing how much the pastels meant to him. "Rosie, where did you get them?"

Rosie was close to tears by now, realising that she had done something bad, but she really hadn't meant to, she didn't know they were special. "I found them in the living room Dar and thought they must be for me cos I'm the only one who uses crayons here. I didn't know they were Pony's special ones, honest Dar. I'm real sorry Pone, I didn't mean to ruin them." She said earnestly and then started crying. She didn't want Pony to be mad at her.

"Yeah, well they are special and you did ruin them. Next time, don't just take something when you don't know if it's yours." Pony said crossly. He was too upset himself to feel sorry for Rosie.

"Pony, she said she's sorry. It was a mistake. I'll give you some money to get some more okay, so no harm done. It was just an accident." Darry soothed.

"Okay Darry, thanks." Pony said more quietly, looking down at his feet, embarrassed now at his little outburst, which wasn't like him.

"I am real sorry Pony." Rosie sniffled.

"It's okay Rosie, you didn't know." Pony mumbled and Rosie rushed to hug him, relieved to be forgiven. Pony hugged her gently back and felt guilty for having yelled at her.

"Here." He said handing her the box. "You may as well keep these, since Darry is getting me some more."

Rosie beamed "Really? Thanks Pone, I can make you a picture now too."

"That'd be nice." Pony smiled, turning to go get dressed in his room as Rosie disappeared to do her picture. Darry grabbed his arm gently,

"Well done Pone, I know that wasn't easy. For once she didn't mean to be bad, so we can't really be mad at her. I'm proud of you for being so grown up about it."

Pony blushed and smiled. He didn't often get praise like that from Darry, it was almost worth his precious pastels being destroyed for that to happen!

Darry had to go into work that day to finish a job off, so Soda was left in charge. Rosie was still being punished from her exploits the day before so Darry left strict instructions for her not to be allowed out to play or to have any friends over to play, especially not Freddie. Soda inwardly groaned, knowing that Rosie would almost certainly be a handful, since she would be bored and grumpy about not being allowed out. He would be the one to have to put up with her and try and keep her entertained.

Once Rosie was dressed and breakfasted it was around 10.00 and as predicted, she was bored.

"Soda, can I go and play outside?"

"No, you know you ain't allowed Rosie, Darry said you can't."

"Darry ain't here Soda, you're in charge, so please can I?" she wheedled and gave him her best wide-eyed look, but Soda wasn't budging.

"No Rosie, you were very bad yesterday and this is your punishment, you're not allowed out to play and that's all."

Rosie scrunched her face up angrily and stamped her foot "It ain't fair! Darry already spanked me and I had to stay in yesterday, why do I have to be punished some more?!"

"Because we say so Rosie and you watch your tone please." Soda said sternly.

"Why should I? You watch your tone!" she yelled back, really cross now and fed up at not being allowed to do what she wanted.

"You don't talk to me like that Primrose, you know better. You are not allowed out today and if you are just gonna argue with me then you can go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out."

"Fine!" Rosie pouted, crossing her arms and stomping off to her room.

Soda heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. She was such a handful these days. Well, he'd let her stay in her room for an hour or so and then let her out again and see if she had cooled down a bit. A few minutes later Freddie came knocking. Soda answered the door.

"Hi Soda, can Rosie come out to play?" he grinned.

"Sorry Buddy, she ain't allowed out today. She has to stay in."

"Can I come and play here then?"

"No, that ain't allowed either. She's in trouble for going to that old house with you yesterday."

"Oh. Bye then." Said Freddie, his cheeks going red and he turned and went down the porch steps as Soda closed the screen door behind him. He couldn't help but smile, Freddie was a cute kid even though he was trouble and him and Rosie were perfectly matched.

Instead of heading home though, Freddie went round the back of Rosie's house and tapped on her window. He and Rosie had often sneaked in and out of the house that way before and he was hoping he could sneak in and play with Rosie without her brothers ever knowing. Rosie had just finished crying over Soda being so mean to her and was playing with her dolls on the floor. She was just getting out the tea set when she heard Freddie knock. She grinned as she peered out and saw Freddie standing there just under her window.

"Hi Rosie" he whispered "Soda said you ain't allowed out, shall I come in and play instead?"

Rosie giggled, it would be fun to have someone to play with and even more fun to try and keep it a secret from Soda who was being so mean. "Okay, but we have to be real quiet. Soda is being real grumpy today."

Freddie stood on top of a milk crate and hauled himself in through the window bumping down on the floor. Both children paused with wide eyes, worried that Soda would have heard the bump, but when he didn't come or didn't say anything they both giggled and carried on. Freddie helped set up the tea party, although he pretended he didn't really like playing games like that. It was too girly, so they had to pretend that the dolls were being tricked by an evil wizard and they were being fed worms and mud without realising it. Rosie didn't mind, she was just happy to have Freddie to play with.

Once they got bored of that game they tried to think of something else to do.

"I know." Said Freddie, still remembering to whisper. "Let's climb on top of your closet and jump onto your bed. We can put lots of pillows there."

"Won't that be a bit noisy?" Rosie asked, unsure about this idea. It sounded dangerous and loud.

"I don't think so. As long as we don't yell when we do it!"

"Okay, let's try."

"Okay, you need to climb up on your drawers, then you can get on top of your closet." Freddie advised.

"Why don't you go first?" Rosie suggested.

Freddie shrugged. "Okay." And he clambered up on top of the closet. It was a tight fit as the closet wasn't very far from the ceiling, but he managed to squat on top before springing off onto the bed. He didn't hurt himself, but he couldn't help giving a little scream as he fell and both he and Rosie dissolved into laughter, which they had to try and stifle with their hands over their mouths. Of course, the landing had also made quite a bump, despite all the pillows and the mattress. The closet had wobbled knocking over a pile of books next to the bed.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Rosie, just as Soda came in to check what the noise had been. When he saw Freddie there his face turned from curious to mad in an instant.

"Freddie Monroe, I told you you were not allowed in to play today. You get your butt home now before I tell your Mom what you've been up to." Soda yelled.

Freddie, who had rarely seen Soda mad was scared and did exactly as he was told, making a swift exit past Soda and out of the front door. Rosie was scared too, she knew Soda was really mad this time.

"Primrose, you know you were not allowed to have any friends to play today. You are in big trouble young lady."

"I don't care, you were just being mean." She answered defiantly, crossing her arms and pretending not to be scared.

Suddenly Soda, who really was mad and had had just about enough of his baby sister talking back to him and being rude, grabbed her by the arm twisting her round so he could swat her butt hard 5 times in a row. Rosie yelped for the pain but also the surprise. Soda had only ever given her one smack on the butt before, when she had run out onto the road without looking a couple of years before. That was the first time he had really swatted her like that and she sure didn't like it. She burst into tears and suddenly felt very sorry. Soda was usually the nicest to her out of all her brothers and now she had even made _him_ mad, she felt awful and resolved then and there to be really good for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry." She wailed and grabbed Soda round the waist.

He couldn't believe he had really just swatted her like that, but he was beginning to think that it had been the right thing to do. She certainly wouldn't be apologising right now if he had just told her to stay in her room again. She would just be bad tempered and sullen. At least swatting her had made her realise she had done something wrong and she seemed to be genuinely sorry for it.

"Okay Baby. Now, I didn't want to have to spank you, but you know not to talk to me that way and you know you were wrong to let Freddie come and play when Darry said you couldn't."

Rosie nodded into him "Yes Soda, I'm sorry, I was just bored and mad at you. I know I was bad."

"Okay, that's my good girl. Now you need to stay in here till lunchtime, then I'll come and get you. Can you be good till then?"

"I'm really gonna try to be." She said quietly, pulling back from Soda now and wiping her eyes on her sweater sleeves.

"Good girl. I love you Rosie."

"Love you too Soda." She said and smiled, glad he wasn't mad at her anymore. She decided to sit and look at some of her books and managed that way to stay out of mischief until lunch. She felt very pleased with herself when Soda praised her for managing to be so good.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter and for your encouraging words. I really appreciate the time you take to do that and it keeps me going! Life has been extremely busy and is only going to get busier over the next few weeks with Christmas etc, so I probably won't be updating again till January. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review! - Thank you and Happy Christmas!**_

Chapter 6

The next day Darry ungrounded Rosie. He had meant to keep her in for the entire weekend but he had come to realise that this was probably an even worse punishment for him, Soda and Pony than it was for Rosie, since they were the ones who had to put up with her being stuck in the house. She had a fairly short attention span, so was quickly bored with colouring, playing with her toys, reading or whatever else she was doing. Instead she spent her time bugging each of her brothers in turn to play with her or to let her help them with whatever they were doing. Pony was the first victim. It was only 10.30 on Sunday morning and Rosie had already exhausted all the ideas she had to entertain herself, so she decided to go see what Pony was doing and see if he would play. Sometimes he helped her with her drawing or sometimes he would play catch with her in the front yard.

She remembered to knock on his door first before walking into his room. Lots of times he had yelled at her for just barging into his room and she didn't want to make him mad or he wouldn't want to play with her.

"Rosie, you're meant to wait till I answer before you come in ya know?" Pony complained. He was sitting at his desk working on something.

"Oh, sorry, I did knock." Rosie said brightly.

"What do you want Rosie?" he asked, trying not to show his annoyance in his voice. He had a lot of homework and she was stopping him from getting on, but he knew she didn't mean to be a pain.

"Will you come outside and play ball with me?"

"Sorry Rosie, I can't I've got tons of homework to do and Darry says I have to finish it before I can go out."

"Oh, okay." Rosie said sounding very disappointed.

"Why don't you go ask Soda. I think he's outside already."

"Okay!" Rosie said brightly and skipped off to find Soda.

"Shut the door!" Pony called after her, but of course she was already gone, so Pony sighed in irritation and got up to close the door himself. He loved Rosie to death but sometimes having a baby sister made getting anything done impossible!

Rosie found Soda out the back of the house tinkering with some old car parts. To her dismay Steve was with him too, so she knew the chances were he would not be able to play cos Steve wouldn't let him. But she thought she would give it a go anyway.

"Hey Soda!" she called.

"Hey Rosie-girl, what are you up to?" Soda asked cheerfully, smiling at his little sister.

"I came to see if you would play ball with me, I'm bored."

"Tough breaks kid, he's busy fixing my car, so no can do. Go and find something else to do." Steve was his usual unfriendly self.

"Sorry Baby, I need to get this finished. Can't you ask Pony to play?" Soda said more gently.

"I already asked him, he's busy doing homework." Rosie pouted and kicked a stone across the yard in frustration. Nobody ever had time to play with her.

"Quit sulking and go bug someone else." Snarled Steve, who really had no patience with Rosie at all. As far as he was concerned she was just a nuisance and always in the way.

"Steve, don't be mean. She ain't doing no harm. You can watch if you want to Honey or go see if Darry needs your help with something."

Rosie pouted again, she would have liked to watch Soda for a bit if it had just been him, but she didn't want to hang around with Steve there. She knew he didn't like her and she didn't like him either, so that was just fine. "I don't wanna do chores!" she whined.

"Watch for a bit then."

"No, I'll go see Darry." She huffed and walked off back into the house.

Soda smiled and shook his head at her, he knew she was cutting off her nose to spite her face and that she really did want to watch, but didn't want to let Steve know that she wanted to since he had told her to go away.

"Man, what is it with you and my sister? Why do you have to be so mad at her all the time? She's only a kid."

"Yeah, well we don't need kids hanging around while we're trying to work, she's always getting under our feet and whining and complaining. I didn't come here for that." Steve grouched.

"Chill out man. I can't believe you let a 6 year old girl get under your skin so much." Soda teased, trying to get Steve to see how unreasonable he was being.

Steve just grunted "Let's get on with this and then I can get my car up and running again."

Meanwhile Rosie had located Darry in the kitchen. He was sat at the table with a pile of boring looking papers and his face was all scrunched up in concentration.

Rosie coughed to announce her presence and Darry looked up briefly.

"Hey Rosie, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm bored, I've got nothing to do since you said I can't go out to play. Pony and Soda won't play with me and I don't know what to do." She complained.

"Why don't you sit here and draw a picture. I have to deal with all this paperwork so I can't play right now Baby, but you can sit with me while you draw if you like." Darry said gently.

Rosie gave a huge sigh. "I don't feel like drawing, will you come play ball with me instead."

"Sorry Sweetie, I just told you I've gotta get this done, so I can't come play right now."

"Please!" Rosie wheedled.

"No Rosie, I can't, so stop asking!" Darry said more sharply and then felt bad. It wasn't really his sister's fault. He felt bad that she didn't have anyone to play with and they were all too busy for her. He sighed "Okay, baby. Why don't you go see if Freddie is there and wants to play?"

"Really?" Rosie beamed excitedly.

Darry smiled back at her. "Really, you're officially ungrounded, now go before I change my mind. Stay near the house and be back for lunch okay?" he yelled after her.

"Okay!" Rosie yelled back, running down the porch steps and across the yard to her friend's house.

Darry shook his head at himself, he was a real softy when it came to his baby sister. If that had been Pony he would never have let him get off being grounded so easily. Well, he reasoned with himself, she had learned her lesson and she was only a baby still. It was cruel to keep her in for 2 whole days!

Rosie knocked on Freddie's door 3 times and even tried round the back, but there was no answer. She eventually had to accept the fact that he wasn't there! She walked across the street to the lot and flopped down on a broken car seat. She found an old spring on the floor and absent mindedly played with it as she sat there feeling sorry for herself. Then she heard a rustling noise coming from behind the seat and she got up to investigate. She smiled as a small, bedraggled looking, black puppy came bounding out and jumped up at her with a small yap.

"Hello doggy, do you wanna play with me?" she said and the dog just jumped and yapped some more, his tail going crazy. "Okay then" she said, bending down to pat him and he rolled over on his back so she scratched his tummy making one of his back legs waggle up and down. She laughed. "You like that don't you? You're funny. I think I'll call you Wiggles cos you just don't stay still for a minute!"

She was right, he was the bounciest and liveliest of dogs and despite his slightly scruffy coat, he was cute. Rosie found an old tennis ball in the lot and threw it for him. He immediately went chasing off after it, ears flapping and tail wagging. He was an enthusiastic puppy and Rosie beamed with joy as the two of them played with the ball and generally rough and tumbled together for at least an hour. She realised it must be getting close to lunchtime and although she wasn't strictly forbidden from going to the lot, she thought Darry had probably meant for her to stay around her and Freddie's yards, so she decided she'd better head back before he came looking for her.

"Okay Wiggles, I have to go now. Thank you for playing with me, I hope we can play another day." She patted the dog and gave him a wave as she crossed the street. As she walked towards her house she heard a pitter-pattering noise behind her and turned to find that the little dog was following her. He looked up at her eagerly and with his little pink tongue hanging out. "I'm sorry Wiggles I have to go home. Don't you have a home?" Of course he couldn't answer her, but she thought he probably didn't. He had no collar and he didn't look very well cared for. She guessed someone had just abandoned him cos he wasn't wanted. "Poor little guy. Maybe you can come and live with me. I think you'll have to stay in my room though, cos I don't think Darry will want a dog. It'll just be another mouth to feed, that's what he'll say. Come on then Wiggles, I'll let you in through my window, but you'll have to be quiet. If you make a noise Darry will hear you and then you'll have to go." The dog cocked it's head to one side as if he was listening carefully to everything she was saying and then jumped up to lick her hand as if agreeing to her terms.

She snuck around the back of the house and lifted Wiggles up through her window before pulling herself over the window ledge and tumbling into her room. Wiggles immediately jumped on her and started licking all over her face making her giggle. "Wiggles!" she said in a half-whisper "I love you too!" She looked around her room trying to decide where to put the dog while she went out for lunch. She found an old pillow down the side of her closet and put it in the small space between her bed and the chest of drawers. She patted the pillow, trying to encourage Wiggles to sit there.

"Here boy, you sit here and I'll get you something to eat in a minute."

Wiggles wagged his tail and obeyed, settling himself down on the pillow. All that running around had tired him out and he almost looked like he may go to sleep. That would be good, thought Rosie.

"Okay Wiggles, stay there and I'll be back soon, stay quiet or my brothers will know you're here." Wiggles just looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Good boy." She said and went out closing the door behind her.

She could hear Darry clattering plates in the kitchen so went to get some lunch. She would have to find a way to sneak some food for Wiggles, cos he was bound to get hungry soon. All the dogs she had ever known really liked to eat!

"Hey Darry!" she said trying to sound normal.

Darry turned to look at her. "Hey, did you have fun outside?"

Rosie nodded.

"Good girl, you came back just in time, I just finished making some turkey sandwiches. You wash your hands and I'll go call the boys and tell them lunch is ready." Darry said ruffling her hair and heading off outside to call Soda and Steve in.

Rosie didn't waste any time, as soon as Darry left she quickly opened the fridge to see what there was for Wiggles. 'Perfect' she thought , as she saw a packet of hotdogs on the shelf. She took two out and then grabbed a small dish for water and ran off to her room with them. Wiggles yapped in greeting as she opened the door to her room.

"Shhh!" she said urgently, "Here Wiggles, here's some food and some water." She poured the water from the glass on her chest of drawers into the dish she had brought. Wiggles eagerly started on the hotdogs and Rosie left him to it. "I'll be back soon." She said as she closed the door and then jumped as she turned and saw Pony behind her.

"Who you talking to?" he said with a grin.

"Oh, just my dolls." She said with a blush and Pony just gave a small laugh. It was perfectly believable and the kind of thing that Rosie would do.

Pony and Rosie went to the kitchen together and sat down to start on their turkey sandwiches. Soda and Steve were chatting about the car and how it was nearly done, they were planning give it a test run later that day if all went well. Darry asked Pony about his homework and seemed pleased at how much he had done and told him he could go to the drive-in with Two-Bit that night, as he had planned. Lunch was interrupted about halfway through by a strange scraping and whining sound coming from somewhere in the house. Of course Rosie knew exactly what it was and tried to ignore it and distract her brothers.

"Can I sing you a new song we learned at school?" She suddenly asked. If she sang loud enough, she hoped she could drown Wiggles out and that he would soon quieten down. Steve rolled his eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was listen to the brat singing.

"Hold on a minute Rosie, what on earth is that noise? I hope we don't have mice!" said Darry standing up and moving towards the hallway to investigate.

Rosie was frantic, "I can't hear anything!" she claimed "You just don't wanna listen to my song." She pouted, hoping to guilt Darry into turning his attention back to her and away from the strange noise.

"I do wanna hear it Rosie, I just need to check out the noise. You guys hear it don't you?"

"Yeah, what is it? It sounds like a dog whining or something, mice don't make that noise." Said Soda.

Pony looked at Rosie and noticed her red face and strange expression. He guessed that she knew something about the noise and that was why she was so keen to sing to them all of a sudden.

"Do you know something about this Rosie?" he asked her, making all of the guys turn to look at her.

She blushed even redder and shook her head, trying to look innocent. Darry could see straight away that she was lying.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" he asked sternly. When she didn't answer Darry turned towards Soda "I guess we better check Rosie's room first, as she seems to know something about that noise, even if she's not sharing it with us."

"No!" Rosie yelled, trying to run and dive in front of Soda before he opened her door, but she wasn't quick enough and before she even got close the door was open and Wiggles was out, running around sniffing at everyone, jumping up, licking and yapping, his tail going so fast Rosie thought it might fall off.

"Wiggles!" she scolded him "I told you not to make any noise!"

Darry turned to her looking mad, "What on earth are you doing with a puppy in your room?!"

She looked down at the floor not wanting to make eye contact with an angry Darry "I found him in the lot and he followed me home. He wants to be my dog."

"Yeah, well I'm afraid that aint gonna happen anytime soon. There's no way we're having a dog."

Rosie wasn't the only one that looked disappointed at that comment. Pony's face dropped. He had always wanted a dog and this looked a cute little guy, full of energy. It would be good for all of them to have him in their family.

"Please Darry, he's all alone and doesn't have anyone to look after him. He likes us. Can't he just stay, please? I'll look after him, so he won't be any trouble." Rosie pleaded, close to tears. In a short time she had grown very attached to the little dog and couldn't bear the thought of him going.

"I'll help her." Said Pony and Rosie looked over at him in surprise before grinning. "Can't we keep him?"

If Soda would also back them up there was hope that Wiggles could stay. Rosie looked over to Soda who was crouched down on the floor, tickling Wiggles' tummy. "Soda, you want him to stay too don't ya?" And as if he understood Wiggles chose that moment to jump up and lick Soda's face.

Soda laughed as he stood up wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "Well, he is friendly. Maybe it would be good for Rosie to have something to take care of. Teach her responsibility and all that. Besides he could be a guard dog. Keep us safe at night."

Darry raised his eyebrows looking sceptical at the last comment. He had never seen a less likely candidate for a guard dog than this little ball of energy. If anything he would probably just lick any burglars to death. Darry sighed, knowing with all of his siblings against him, he couldn't just say no.

"Okay, but this is just a trial. He can stay for 2 weeks and I will decide at the end of that whether he can stay or not. If he's any trouble, he's out. We can't afford to feed him and can't afford for him to wreck the house any more than it already is, so if you guys wanna keep him you have to keep him under control and you can look after him. That's not gonna be left to me to do." Darry said sternly. It's not that he didn't like dogs, but he could really do without one more thing to look after and worry about. If they wanted the dog it was down to them.

"Yay!" Rosie beamed and scooped the dog up to give him a kiss.

"First thing though, he needs a bath." Said Darry. "He looks like he's been rolling in goodness knows what and he's probably flea infested!"

"Don't be mean Darry, Wiggles just needs a little wash." Rosie defended her new best friend.

"Wiggles?" said Pony "Do we really have to call him that?"

"It suits him." Said Soda with a grin "Don't it?" Soda said rubbing the top of the puppy's head. "Okay Wigster, lets get you in that bath."

Rosie giggled, she was over the moon. She couldn't believe Wiggles was actually her dog now and he was here to stay. The little dog didn't much like the bath, but he did look a lot better for it. Once Rosie had combed him his fur was all shiny and it had tight curls like a poodle. That night she slept with him by her side. Darry had reluctantly agreed for him to stay in her room, but she was under strict instructions not to let him in her bed. After pushing him off about 8 times Rosie gave up and allowed him to curl up by her feet on top of the covers. Darry would have to get him off himself if it bothered him. The little dog seemed to love his new owner as much as she loved him and it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Rosie would always have someone to play with now!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for such a long break in writing this. I had every intention of starting to write again after a break over Christmas, but somehow it never happened and life got too busy and I lost my motivation altogether! So, thank you for all the encouraging reviews and comments people have posted, I really appreciate them and for those who have made the story a favourite or are following it - thank you! You have all motivated me enough to keep going. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, as there is not really any plot to it at all and there's a lot of fluff and nothingness, but at least I have posted something and hopefully I can get back into the feel of the story again and write more regularly. Thanks for bearing with me and please do read and review! Happy Chinese New Year!**_

 **Chapter 7**

Rosie was sad to leave Wiggles the next day when she had to go to school, but he seemed happy enough to play around outside in the yard or to sleep in Rosie's room until she got back. Soda wasn't going into work till lunchtime, so he threw a ball for Wiggles for a while, whilst he put the finishing touches on the car. Soda liked the little guy and was glad that they had been able to talk Darry round to keeping him. Despite Darry's threat that Wiggles would have to go if he caused any trouble, Soda suspected the dog was here to stay now. Darry wouldn't have the heart to disappoint Rosie like that. Wiggles would basically have to kill someone to warrant getting thrown out now.

Rosie was so happy to have a little friend and Soda could see it would be real good for her to have Wiggles around. He often felt sorry for his little sister being the only girl in the house and so much littler than everyone else, she spent too much time playing on her own for a girl her age. Now she would have a companion and wouldn't have to bug them all to play with her all the time. Not that he minded some of the time, but it wasn't always convenient to drop what he was doing and play dolls or whatever game Rosie had in mind. Soda also secretly hoped that Wiggles may help her behaviour. Maybe if Rosie felt less alone and was happier, she would act out less than she had been lately….well, he could always hope. He hated having to be strict with her but had had to do so more and more recently, especially when Darry wasn't around.

Two-Bit picked Rosie up from school that afternoon, since Darry and Soda were both working and Pony had track. Rosie came running out of school eagerly, with only one thing on her mind, getting back home to Wiggles!

"Hey Rosebud, slow down before you do yourself an injury." Two-Bit said with a grin as Rosie came bounding down the steps out of school.

"Hey Two-Bit!" she grinned back, happy as ever to see her friend and threw her arms around him, only being able to reach his waist. He returned her hug with a laugh.

"Good to see you too, Squirt!"

Despite always being surrounded by tough Greaser guys, Rosie had never held back on physical demonstrations of her affection. Pony and Darry were sometimes embarrassed by it, but secretly all of them loved getting a hug or a kiss from Rosie. Sometimes manly pats on the shoulder or friendly punches on the arm were not enough to know you were loved. Rosie provided that loving touch they were lacking from anyone else. Two-Bit didn't mind a bit, his little sister was older now, but he could still remember when she would always want to hug him and sit on his lap. He missed that and was kinda hoping that Rosie would not grow out of it any time soon!

"And how was school today Miss Curtis?"

"Long!" Rosie complained, as she sat in the passenger seat and fastened her belt. "I just wanted to get back home to Wiggles! Miss Finch was in a real bad mood today, she made me bring some work home cos I didn't finish it in class." Rosie pouted as she was reminded of this.

"Hold on, rewind a bit, who is Wiggles when he's at home?" Two-bit asked.

"Didn't Pony tell ya when you saw him last night?"

"Nope, he didn't mention anyone called Wiggles, is it Pony's new girlfriend?" Two-Bit teased.

Rosie burst into a fit of giggles "No silly, it's my new puppy."

"You got a puppy? I'm surprised Darry let you do that!"

"Yeah well, he didn't have much choice cos Wiggles kinda chose me to be his new owner. He followed me home from the lot yesterday and he loves us so much he didn't want to leave."

"Well, I'm sure he didn't when he found such a good buddy as you."

Rosie glowed at Two-Bit's compliment. "He even slept in my bed last night, but don't tell Darry."

"My lips are sealed." Said Two-Bit solemnly, pretending to lock his lips with a key.

"I hope he's been okay all day without me there to play with. I bet he's been lonely."

"I'm sure he'll be real excited to see you when you get home." Two-Bit soothed.

"Me too! Wait till you meet him Two-Bit, you'll see, he is the cutest puppy ever!"

Two-Bit didn't have to wait long to meet Wiggles cos as soon as he opened the door to let Rosie and himself into the Curtis house, a ball of black fur came hurtling towards them, yapping and bouncing up and down.

"Wiggles!" Rosie beamed in excitement. "I missed you all day!" she squealed as Wiggles lapped at her face and then turned his attention to Two-Bit, sniffing round his legs and then jumping up.

"Well, pleased to meet ya Wiggles, my name's Two-Bit." Two-Bit said, making Rosie giggle as he bent down to shake Wiggles paw and earned himself a lick on the face. "He sure is friendly." He said, wiping the slobber off his face with the back of his hand.

"Can I go and play with him in the yard?" Rosie asked.

"Sure." Said Two-Bit and followed out behind Rosie as she ran down the porch steps, with Wiggles in hot pursuit, wagging his tail unrelentingly.

For the next half hour, Rosie and Two-Bit played ball and chase and rough and tumble with the little dog, until Rosie flopped down on the ground in exhaustion and Two-Bit sat on the porch steps. Wiggles, thinking this was another game, jumped on her excitedly.

"Lie down Wiggles." Rosie said in a firm voice and surprisingly the little dog obeyed, rolling onto his back so that Rosie could tickle his tummy. He was as smitten with Rosie as she was with him, which made Two-Bit smile.

"Well, he sure has a lot of energy don't he?"

"Yeah. I think I need to take him for a walk later, so he doesn't get too bored." Rosie said lazily scratching the puppy's tum.

"Hey, didn't you say you had some work to finish?"

"Not now Two-Bit." Rosie whined.

"Well, I don't wanna get into trouble with your brothers cos I let you play when you had homework to do Rosie-Posie." Two-Bit said poking her with his foot.

"It ain't homework, I was just a bit detracted in class so I didn't finish my story about the Princess and the Pea."

Two-Bit smiled at her mispronunciation of the word distracted. "Well, why don't I look after Wiggles for a bit, so he don't 'detract' you while you get on with writing that story?"

"I'll do it later Two-Bit, don't worry, you won't get into trouble." She reassured him and jumped up, closely followed by Wiggles, excited that she was on the move again. Two-Bit just shrugged and gave up. At least if Darry asked he could tell him that he had tried to make her do her school work.

Darry and Pony arrived back together around 5.00 to find an empty house. Since Wiggles was also absent they rightly concluded that Rosie and Two-Bit must be in the lot. 5 minutes later Rosie and Two-Bit arrived back closely followed by the little dog, who unlike the others seemed to still have quite a lot of energy left.

"Hey Darry, Hey Pony!" said Rosie as she flopped down on the couch.

"Hey Rosie, you been playing in the lot?"

"Yeah, Wiggles needed to run about a bit. He loves playing ball!" she grinned.

"Well, it looks like he tired you two out." Darry said with a nod to Two-Bit, who was leaning up against the door frame.

Two-Bit gave a huff "Sure is a ball of energy, I'm heading home now before he wears me out!"

"Thanks for looking after Rosie Two-Bit, sure you won't stay for dinner?"

"Nah, I need to get back so my Mom don't forget what I look like. She misses me when I'm away for too long."

"Like a hole in the head." Pony mumbled under his breath cheekily, earning a cuff round the back of his head from Two-Bit before he left, jumping down the porch steps with a yelp as usual,

"Bye y'all!"

Darry smiled and shook his head. Two-Bit was crazy, but they couldn't do without him, that's for sure.

"Pony, can you lay the table for dinner, we're having leftovers." Said Darry, as he started pulling out cold chicken and salad stuff from the fridge.

"Can't I go start on my homework?" Pony groaned.

"Can't you just do what I ask you sometimes without arguing?" Darry sighed.

"I can do it." Rosie piped up.

"Yeah, Rosie can do it." Pony said ruffling Rosie's hair as she came and stood next to him in the kitchen. Rosie pouted and pushed his hand away.

"Don't mess my hair up!"

"Thanks Rosie, go on then Pony, but we'll be eating in 15 minutes, so you ain't got time to do a lot."

Pony shrugged and slouched off to his room with his backpack. He really did have a lot of homework that night and he wanted to get started on it so he had time to relax a bit before bed.

Rosie started getting out the cutlery and plates and setting them on the table, while Darry started chopping up some vegetables and put some cornbread in the oven to heat up. Rosie hummed as she worked and Darry smiled. It was nice to hear her so happy.

"You have a good day at school Honey?" he asked.

"It was okay. I had to bring some work home to do though, cos I didn't have time to finish it in class."

Darry frowned, it was really unusual for Rosie to have any homework, except maybe some reading or spellings sometimes. He hoped it didn't mean she had been acting up in class.

"Is that cos you weren't paying attention in class Rosie?"

Rosie bit her lip and blushed. She wasn't gonna tell Darry that part, but he had guessed anyway and would probably be mad at her.

"I was just too excited thinking about Wiggles back at home. I couldn't get my brain to think about my writing."

"Well, if having Wiggles is gonna make you mess up in school then he'll have to go. I told you he's only here on trial and if it's not working out, he can't stay."

Rosie's eyes grew round and she looked at Darry in terror "No Darry! He has to stay, he's my dog, he wouldn't be happy anywhere else. I promise I won't mess up in school any more. It was just today, cos it's the first day we had him. I'll make sure my brain behaves better tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Okay, then you show me. I don't want you having to bring more school work home tomorrow cos you weren't working in class." Darry gave her a stern look. Rosie looked earnestly back at him and shook her head.

"Have you done your work already?"

Rosie shook her head. "No."

"Well, why didn't you do it when you got back from school?"

Rosie looked guilty again, she didn't want to get Wiggles into more trouble or make Darry think he was a bad influence. She couldn't tell him she hadn't done her work cos she was too busy playing with Wiggles then he might send him away.

"Well, Two-Bit wanted to go play outside, so me and Wiggles went with him." She said, feeling a bit guilty about getting her friend into trouble, but more concerned about Darry not getting rid of Wiggles. Of course Darry knew the truth just from what she had said, though she had thought she was being clever.

"Oh really?" Darry said, holding back a smile. "Well, I'll have to have words with Two-Bit, making you go out and play when you were itching to get on with your school work."

Rosie knew Darry was teasing her and she couldn't help grinning. "Sorry Darry. I can do it after dinner."

Darry leaned over to tweak her nose. "Make sure you do Monkey. I mean it, if having Wiggles is stopping you from doing well in school, he can't stay."

"Okay Darry, he won't, I promise, cross my heart." She said seriously and Darry couldn't help grinning at her. She was trouble, but she was so cute it was hard to ever get really mad at her for long. She pretty much had all of them wrapped around her little finger.

After dinner Rosie was true to her word and sat down to work on her retelling of the Princess and the Pea. She actually enjoyed writing stories, like her big brother Pony and she was finished in 15 minutes.

"All done!" she said proudly waving her book in front of Darry's face, as he sat at the other side of the table dealing with a pile of bills.

"Good work Rosie, well done." Darry praised making her glow. She much preferred being in her brother's good books to being on the receiving end of one of his scoldings. Darry quickly glanced at the story and smiled at the funny illustrations she had done to go with it. "Your teacher will be real happy with you."

Rosie nodded. "I hope she's not in a bad mood again tomorrow."

"Well, have you thought maybe she wasn't in a bad mood at all, just that she had to be firm with you cos you were not paying attention?" Darry suggested.

Rosie shrugged, unwilling to admit that perhaps he was right about that. "Okay Baby" Darry said handing her book back. "You'd better go get ready for bed."

"Ohhh!" Rosie whined. "Can't I stay up to say g'night to Soda?"

Darry shook his head "Sorry Rosie, you've got school tomorrow and he's not getting back till 9.00. You need to be in bed asleep before then."

Rosie pouted, but she didn't argue. She was actually feeling pretty tired after a busy day at school, running round in the lot and doing her homework. "Okay, but can you get him to come and kiss me g'night when he gets home?"

"Of course, he always does anyway Rosie, just try and stop him."

Rosie smiled, knowing that was true. Soda would always come in and check on her when he got back from work whether she had already gone to bed or not. She got herself changed, washed her face and at Darry's request Pony helped her brush her teeth and read her a story. He was a bit annoyed cos he still had so much work to do, but he didn't let on to Rosie, cos it wasn't her fault. Darry was the one who took the brunt of his annoyance but just let the teenage strop wash over him , as he had too much other stuff to be getting on with.

"Goodnight Rosie, don't let the bed bugs bite." Pony said pulling her cover over her and tickling her under her chin. Wiggles was curled up on the pillow next to her bed asleep already.

Rosie giggled and closed her eyes "Goodnight Pony, love you." She mumbled as she almost immediately began drifting off.

Pony smiled "Love you too Rosie."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so sorry for taking literally months to update this story. Life just took over, I lost the urge to write since only one faithful reader seemed to be reading and I just had major writer's block I think. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please, please review if you can so that I know you are reading this! Thank you and big thanks especially to my faithful reader and reviewer, FrankElza, who has also become a friend. You are what keeps me writing – thank you!**_

 **Chapter 8**

Pretty soon Wiggles had become part of the furniture and even Darry had to admit to being quite fond of the little guy. When no-one was around to witness it he had been known to feed him some of the leftovers, which he was always telling the others not to do and he even let him curl up in his lap while he was reading the newspaper in the evenings. The two week deadline had come and gone and there had been no thought of following through on his threats of getting rid of Wiggles. Even if Wiggles had been more of a handful Darry wouldn't have had the heart to get rid of his baby sister's best friend. They had become totally inseparable. When Rosie was not at school she was in the yard or the lot with Wiggles or he was curled up next to her on the couch while she watched cartoons. They were made for each other.

One Saturday morning Rosie was playing outside in the lot, keeping a close eye on Freddie's house, since she was waiting for him to come back from a cleaning job with his Mom and come play with her. If he was there she would be allowed to go a bit further than the lot, since she wasn't alone and she had itchy feet today. She was restless and irritable and felt the need to do something other than play in the lot. Even Wiggles couldn't satisfy for entertainment that day. She was lying on her back staring up at the clouds and trying to spot interesting shapes. So far she had found a cat, a kind of long, thin dragon and a boat, but now she was getting bored of that too. She huffed and scratched Wiggles head listlessly.

She looked to her left and saw a large sheet of plywood, which someone had obviously decided to discard in the lot. She smiled as an idea came to her. It would be really fun to paint it, or at least draw on it. She jumped up and pelted towards her house. She remembered the special drawing stone that she had found the other week with Freddie and thought it must be in her room somewhere. She searched in all the usual places and came up empty. She groaned in frustration, but then suddenly remembered that she had been wearing her overalls that day and she had put it in her pocket. She hadn't worn them since then and they weren't in her clean laundry, so she began another vigorous search of her room, this time coming up trumps as she discovered the overalls screwed up in a ball under her bed. Unfortunately the pockets were empty, so she had to think again. That was the day that she and Freddie had gone to the old abandoned house and she was sure she must have dropped it there or on her way back from there when Two-Bit was carrying her over his shoulder.

Her conscience told her it was a bad idea to go searching at the old house. She knew that she was not allowed to go there, even if she wasn't alone and Freddie had been with her. But her restlessness got the better of her. She liked having a plan and she knew she would be fine. Nothing had happened to her or Freddie when they had gone to the old house. It was just Darry and the rest of them being over-protective and over-cautious. Nothing would happen if she just quickly sneaked into the garden and searched on the porch for her special stone. Deep down she knew her justification for going there was very shaky. It was unlikely that she had dropped her special stone right there and even if she had, it was unlikely that she would find it just sitting there after all this time. But she decided to ignore her more sensible conscience and follow her more rebellious and adventurous side. She was not in the mood for being sensible anyway. She pushed to the back of her mind how angry Darry would be if he found out she had gone to the abandoned house again and the memory of what he had done to her the last time she went there.

"Come on Wiggles." She called, decided on her plan, and he followed her obediently out of her room, tail wagging. She was taken by surprise when she bumped into Darry in the living room, although she knew he was at home. "Oh, hey Darry!" she yelped. Her guilty conscience pricking at her.

Darry smiled and scrunched up his brow, surprised at her reaction. "Hey Rosie, what are you up to?"

Rosie tried her best not to look suspicious "Not much. Just going to the lot to play with Wiggles. Freddie's not at home."

"That's a shame. Okay Sweetie, I'll call you when lunch is ready. You be careful and stay around the yard or the lot."

"Course Darry." Rosie said with a blush. She felt bad lying to Darry, but her mind was set on her course and she was not going to be swayed so easily. She knew nothing would happen to her anyway and Darry would only worry if he knew the truth about where she was going. She was actually protecting him. At least that's how she reasoned with her conscience. She ran out of the house before Darry had a chance to ask her any more awkward questions and headed to the lot. She had to cross the lot anyway to get to the old house and that way if Darry was watching her he would see she was going the right way.

She turned and checked that Darry wasn't out on the porch watching her, as he sometimes did when she was playing in the lot. But to her relief he wasn't there, so she quickly ran out onto the road, the other side of the lot, which lead to the abandoned house. Wiggles followed behind, sniffing at every tree and street lamp and wagging his tail non-stop. He was happy as long as he was with Rosie and Rosie felt safer knowing he was with her too. It only took 10 minutes and they were outside the gate of the dilapidated property.

"Okay Wiggles, you have to be a good boy and keep quiet so that nobody knows we're here okay?"

Wiggles looked earnestly at Rosie,to all intents and purposes he seemed to be taking in every word she said, with his head tilted to one side.

"Good boy, you go in." She pointed to the hole in the fence and followed after Wiggles, who was sniffing excitedly at all the new smells in the old place.

Rosie approached the porch, she was a bit nervous as she realised she hadn't brought any salt with her this time and what if there really was a ghost there? But she took a deep breath and decided to be brave. Pony had told her there was no such thing as ghosts and he was usually right about most things like that. He was real clever. She searched intently on the porch for her writing chalk, just in case it really was there, but just as she had honestly suspected it was nowhere to be seen. Wiggles was sniffing intently at the doorway and Rosie thought since she was there, she may as well go take a look inside. Who knew when she would get a chance to go there again?

She pushed the door, which was dirty white with peeling paint and it opened with a loud creak. Rosie shuddered.

"Don't be scared Wiggles." She said more to herself than to the dog "There's no such thing as ghosts, it's just an old house okay?"

Wiggles pushed his nose through the door and led the way inside. It was dark, since the windows were all boarded up and it smelt of damp and pee and cigarettes. A lot of the teenagers would hang out there to smoke and drink away from their parents and the old homeless guy who was sometimes in the lot, sometimes slept there when it was raining. Rosie listened intently as she stepped inside and was relieved not to hear anything. At least there was nobody else here. They could explore and then go home without anybody being any the wiser. She wished she had brought a flashlight with her though as it was pretty hard to see anything much. Tentatively Rosie walked through a doorway to the right and gasped with fright as her foot gave way on a rotten floorboard. Luckily she didn't fall right through and she stepped forward more cautiously, finding herself in what must have been the kitchen.

"Hmmm, not very interesting!" she commented out loud to herself and turned to explore the next room. This was obviously where the local kids hung out when they came here, as it was full of old sofas and had a broken table in the middle, cluttered with beer bottles and old cigarettes stubbed out in a saucer. There were cushions and an old bean bag along the wall where the windows were. Even though they were boarded up there was a bit of light coming in between the boards, enough to make out the contents of the room, though it was filtered out by some ragged curtains, which still hung at the window.

Wiggles gave a whine as Rosie scrunched her face up in disgust. It was really smelly in there. There was a horrible stench which reminded her of Soda's work when they were fixing cars. A sort of burning smell.

"Yucky!" Rosie commented "Why do the big kids want to play in here? it smells awful." She put her hand over her face and turned to leave. Unfortunately , as she did so, her foot got caught in a hole in the floorboard, where someone else had obviously fallen through the rotten wood before. She yelped as her foot twisted and she heard a snap as she felt an excruciating pain go through her ankle. She fell down unable to move and Wiggles came over to her whining and sniffing. She was crying now, her ankle was throbbing and she didn't want to dare move her foot to take it out of the hole. The smell of burning was getting stronger and she turned to see a plume of smoke and then flames taking hold of the old ragged curtain. Wiggles began to bark and tug on her sleeve.

"Help!" she yelled "Wiggles, I can't move!" she wailed and then dissolved into sobs. She didn't know what to do. Soon the whole place would be up in flames and she couldn't move. "Wiggles go home and get Darry!" she screamed, hoping he would understand. He gave a whine and tilted his head, but then seemed to get the message and scampered off, pushing the door open with his nose. Rosie watched in fear as the flames lapped all the way up the curtain and began to burn through the wood around the windows. The glass was cracking and the sound itself was enough to petrify poor Rosie, who was praying that someone would come to help her before the flames got to her too. She tried to move her foot, but it was jammed in and she wasn't strong enough to break the wood and make the hole any bigger and anyway moving her foot at all was agony. Tears fell down her cheeks and she started shouting. Maybe somebody walking by would hear her and come to help.

"Help! Somebody help! I'm stuck here, there's a fire! Help!" Over and over she shouted, until her throat was sore. The fire was picking up speed and part of the window had now flopped down spreading the fire onto one of the sofas. Rosie was at the other edge of the room, nearer the door, but she could see how quickly it was spreading and that it wouldn't be long before it reached her. The smoke was also getting thicker and she was finding it harder to breath taking in a lung full of smoky air with every sob. Just when she was beginning to feel drowsy and starting to give up hope she heard the door bang open. She was only vaguely aware of Darry's deep voice before she was overwhelmed by fumes and passed out completely.

Darry knew something was wrong straight away when he realised that Wiggles had come home without Rosie. At first he pushed the dog away, annoyed at his yapping as he bustled about in the kitchen.

"Rosie, come get Wiggles, I'm trying to get lunch, I don't need him yapping away in here. He's gonna trip me up in a minute." When Rosie didn't answer Darry yelled louder "Rosie!" When there was still no reply and when Wiggles didn't let up with his yapping, he began to suspect something was up. He switched off the stove and searched the whole house for his troublesome baby sister, but of course came up empty! Wiggles was at his heels the whole time and Darry realised Wiggles was his best bet at finding Rosie.

"Is something wrong boy?" He said kneeling down to the dog, who yapped and then ran to the door. "Is Rosie out there?" Of course, Wiggles couldn't answer, but led Darry out of the house and raced across the lot and in the direction of the old house. Darry, feeling like he was in an episode of Lassie and feeling slightly foolish, nevertheless gave chase. As they approached the abandoned building he could hear a familiar voice shouting from inside and more alarmingly he could see smoke billowing from the back windows.

"Rosie!" He yelled, his heart pounding as he shoved his way through the hole in the fence, not caring that he ripped his shirt in the process, sweating and fearful at what he would find, he covered his mouth with his arm and ran into the burning building. He immediately saw a familiar shape on the floor, with flames rapidly approaching. As he called her name she slumped, obviously overcome by the smoke. When he tried to scoop Rosie up he discovered why she had not got out, away from the fire. Her foot was wedged through a broken floor board and was purple and swollen round the ankle. He grabbed hold of the rotten wood, which snapped easily in his strong hands and swiftly hoisted his sister up into his arms, cradling her against him as he ran for the exit. Coughing and spluttering he flopped down on the grass with Rosie clasped to him. They were at the far edge by the fence and Darry watched in dismay as he saw the front part of the building, where seconds ago his sister had been trapped, collapsing. He felt sick, as he thought what could have happened and held Rosie tighter as relief swept through him. For the second time, he had nearly lost one of his siblings to a fire. He had never been so glad that Wiggles has become a Curtis. If it weren't for him Rosie would have still been in there and there was little chance she would have survived. The flames were now engulfing the entire property and Darry could feel the heat. He stood on shaky legs and shoved the fence to make a hole big enough to get out. He yelled to a man who had ventured out of a neighbouring house on hearing the crash as the house collapsed.

"Call the fire service will ya? I need to take my sister to the hospital." Darry choked out, his throat still tight from all the smoke.

"Sure thing buddy. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope so." Darry said uncertainly quickening his pace with Wiggles still hot on his heels. On reaching the house he lay Rosie gently on the seat of the truck before running inside to get the keys. In the meantime, Soda had pulled up in Steve's car, coming back from work.

"Hey Darry!" He said brightly. "Where are you off to? Have you eaten lunch already?" Then he saw Darry's stricken face, black with soot and realised that something was up. "What happened Darry? Are you okay?"

Darry cleared his throat and croaked out his reply "It's Rosie. She got stuck in the old abandoned house and it caught on fire. She's hurt her ankle I think and she passed out from the smoke, I need to get her to the hospital. Soda went pale as he heard that Rosie was hurt and as his imagination wwnt wild thinking of what could have happened.

"Holy crap! I'm coming with you." He peered in the door of the truck and gently shifted Rosie so that she was resting her head in his lap. Darry lifted her feet, laying them across his lap as he got in the other side.

"Steve, can you get hold of Pony and tell him where we are?" Darry asked, suddenly thinking of Pony, who would come back to an empty house. "He's at the library."

"Sure thing Darry." Steve said without hesitation. He may be a pain a lot of the time, but when push came to shove Steve was a good buddy and you could count on him to help out. "Call and let us know how the kid's doing."

Darry gave a nod and with a roar and a cloud of dust the truck flew out of the driveway and headed for the hospital, which was about 20 minutes away. Soda gently stroked his sister's head. He hated to see her so still and pale, but he was reassured by the rise and fall of her chest, despite the rasping sound her breathing made. He raked his fingers through her hair and gently hummed, like he used to when he was trying to get her to sleep when she was a toddler. He glanced up at Darry and could tell by the set of his jaw that he was anxious.

"She'll be okay Darry, she's a tough little greaser, you know that."

Darry's lips twitched into a half smile and he looked down at Rosie briefly. "I know she is. Thanks Buddy, let's just get her to the hospital and get her checked out. She must have breathed in quite a lot of smoke and her ankle looks pretty bad, I think it may be broken."

"What was she doing in that place anyhow?"

Darry's face briefly flashed with anger. "Well, that's a question for when she's feeling better." He shook his head. "I can't believe she went back there after we told her how dangerous it was. I'm just sorry that we were proved right like this."

"She sure does go looking for trouble don't she?" Soda said half fondly and half in despair.

"She gets that from you I reckon." Darry said glancing at Soda and raising his eyebrows.

Soda grinned. "You could be right." He looked down at Rosie as she started coughing and her eyelids briefly flickered open. She started to say something but was overtaken by a fit of coughing. Soda pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap to try and help her breathing a bit.

"It's okay baby, don't try to talk. You breathed in a lot of smoke and it's making you cough. Just sit still, we're taking you to the hospital.

Rosie groaned. She hated doctors and hospitals and she started to cry. Her throat hurt, her eyes were stinging and there was a throbbing sensation in her ankle. She felt awful.

"It's okay baby." Darry soothed. "Try not to cry, it might make you cough more."

Rosie sniffled, snuggling into Soda's hold and trying to hold back her tears. Her breathing was raspy and she was scared at the sound she was making.

"We'll be there soon Rosie, the doctors will help you feel better." Soda said gently as he stroked her cheek.

They pulled up in the parking lot and Darry lifted Rosie from the truck as though she weighed nothing. Soda went ahead of him and held the door of the ER open. Once they explained the situation to the lady at the front desk, who looked sympathetically at the pathetic bundle in Darry's arms, they sat and waited on the hard chairs in the waiting room. Thankfully it was not too busy and children were given priority, so after only 15 minutes Rosie Curtis was called in to see the doctor.

Darry laid her down on the bed and she gripped onto his hand to make sure he didn't go away.

"It's okay Rosie, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her as Soda stood at the head of the bed and stroked her hair.

The doctor was a young man, maybe 10 years older than Darry and Rosie immediately liked him. He had blonde hair and freckles and a huge smile.

"So, Rosie." He said looking at a file in his hands. "Looks like you had a lucky escape. I just need to listen to your chest to check your breathing, but I think you are gonna be just fine. Just breathed in a bit too much of that nasty smoke and now your body is trying to cough it all out again. Probably will take a week or so." He looked briefly at her ankle. "You have such pretty feet I think we're gonna need to take a photo." He winked at her.

She giggled, but it came out as more of a croak and Darry squeezed her hand, smiling at the doctor. He appreciated the way he was able to put his baby sister at ease like he was. If he'd just told her she was getting an x-ray she might have panicked, as it was he had her smiling and giggling.

As suspected the x-ray showed Rosie's ankle was broken, but it was a clean break and with her young bones it should heal right up in about 5-6 weeks. She wasn't keen on them touching it in order to fit the cast, but she was brave and squeezed the life out of Soda's hand while they did it. Once it was on, she was quite proud of it and with some pain medication in her, for her chest and her ankle, she was starting to feel much more cheerful altogether. After 2 hours they were headed back home.

The first to greet them of course, was Wiggles.

"Well hello there little fella, you are the hero of the day!" Soda exclaimed, scooping Wiggles up and turning him over to tickle his tummy. In return Wiggles licked all over his face and Soda very quickly changed his mind and put him down. "I'll let you off this time, seeing as you saved little Rosebud." He said hastily wiping his face with the back of his arm.

Pony came racing to the door as soon as he heard the commotion.

"Rosie!" he yelled anxiously and seeing his sister being carried up the steps in Darry's arms with her cast on, his eyes widened.

"She's okay Pone, don't worry, just a broken ankle and a bad cough from the smoke, but you know what that's like right?"

Pony nodded and looked slightly mollified. He stroked Rosie's head as she reached the porch.

"Hey Pone." She croaked. "Wanna write on my cast?" she grinned.

Pony relaxed as he saw she was okay. "Sure thing Rosie. You feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh. Just a bit hard to breathe right." She explained.

"Come on, let's get you inside before my arms fall off." Teased Darry. Rosie was so light for him, he could have probably held her like that all night and barely noticed.

"Too much candy Rosie, see I told ya." Soda teased and Rosie looked indignant.

"You saying I'm fat Soda?!" she demanded before she realised he was teasing and then she cracked a grin "Meanie!" she admonished.

Darry took her in and plopped her down on the couch. "Thanks Darry" she said.

"Okay Rosebud, you feeling alright?"

"Much better. That medicine stopped my ankle hurting and my chest doesn't feel so bad either."

"Good, then maybe we need to talk about what you were doing at the old abandoned house this morning Rosie?" Darry said glaring down at her.

Rosie blushed and looked down. She had thought that maybe she had got away without getting into trouble because of getting hurt, but she knew he had every right to be mad, as the exact thing he had warned her against had happened.

"Darry, maybe you should leave it for now." Soda suggested, feeling sorry for Rosie. He was just too relieved that she was alive and sitting there breathing to be mad at her.

"Sorry Darry," Rosie mumbled. "I went to find my drawing stone. I didn't think this would happen." She explained in a small voice.

"Well, of course not, but we told you not to go there for a reason. We said it was dangerous and that something like this could happen." Darry said sternly, towering over Rosie and making her feel very small. "When I think what could have happened to you…." Darry tailed off and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling sick as he dwelled on what could have been.

"It's lucky we have Wiggles isn't it?" Rosie said trying to move the subject along.

"Well, yes, I sure am glad he was there or you would have been burned up in that fire Rosie. Do you understand how much danger you put yourself in?"

Rosie's eyes filled with tears again as the sudden realisation dawned of how close she came to dying today. She couldn't hold back the flood of tears and threw herself into Darry's arms, almost toppling over as she forgot about her cast. "I'm so sorry Darry." She wailed. "I won't go there again!"

"You couldn't even if you wanted." Pony commented, "There's not much left 'cept a pile of charred wood."

Darry glared at him "Not helpful Pony."

Pony looked offended and shrugged his shoulders turning to go to his room. Soda rolled his eyes, Darry never got how sensitive Pony could be and Pony never knew when to keep quiet.

"It's really important that you listen to me and to Soda and Pony. When we tell you not to do something, it's for a reason Rosie. We couldn't get along without you Baby. We couldn't stand losing you like we did Mom and Dad." Darry said sternly.

"I'm sorry Darry." Rosie said pitifully through her tears, burying her face into his chest and squeezing him as tight as she could, which wasn't all that tight.

"I'm glad you're sorry, but I still need to punish you for this. If you weren't already hurt you would have one heck of a spanking coming your way…" Rosie looked up at him, her eyes wide. She hoped that meant she wasn't getting one after all. "But as it is you are grounded for 2 weeks. That means no going to the lot with Wiggles, no playing with Freddie and no going anywhere further than our front yard. "

"But Darry, Wiggles needs to go for walks."

"One of us will take him, I think we all owe him big time for keeping you safe today. We won't mind taking care of him a bit more these next couple of weeks."

Even though Rosie was relieved not to be getting a spanking this time, she was not happy at the thought of basically being confined to the house for the next two weeks. "But Darry." She whined. "I'm gonna be so bored."

"Don't you worry young lady, I'll have so many chores for you to do you won't have time to get bored." Darry told her with a smirk.

Rosie scowled. "I've got a bad ankle remember. I can't walk very well."

"I know that, I'll find you plenty to do that doesn't need you on your feet." Darry said patting her on her back. Rosie flung herself back onto the couch, not looking very pleased. "Count yourself lucky young lady. With that stunt you pulled today you deserve a whole lot worse and I mean it when I say if I find you breaking the rules or acting out these next 2 weeks I will give you that spanking anyway, hurt or not."

Rosie looked nervous. "Okay Darry. I'll be good." She said with a sigh. Soda smiled at his little sister. She always looked so cute when she was pouting. He ruffled her hair and bent down to kiss the top of her head, inhaling the scent of smoke, which reminded him all over again how close they came to losing her that day. He shuddered at the thought.

Wiggles jumped up on the couch and snuggled down onto Rosie's lap. She hugged him close and let him lick her face, giggling as he tickled her with his tongue.

"Thank you for saving me Wiggles, you really are a superhero." She whispered to him and then settled him down on her lap. "Soda, can you switch on the tv?" she asked.

"No." Darry yelled from the kitchen, where he had gone to get them all something to eat. "Grounding means no TV either, you know that."

"Nice try Rosebud." Soda said quietly, grinning at her as she huffed. She was suddenly really tired anyway and she lay her head back on the cushion and felt her eyes beginning to close. She was already asleep 10 minutes later when Darry came to bring her a sandwich. He looked down at her with a fond smile and silently thanked God that she was here to tell the tale. This day could have ended a whole lot worse and Darry was immeasurably glad that his job for that evening was planning a list of chores for his baby sister and not planning her funeral. None of the Curtis family could bear to lose anyone else they loved, particularly the baby of the family.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am sorry for the months I have taken to update this. Life is really, really busy at the moment and I am completely stressed out about work, family and a new college course I am doing as well. It's all getting too much at the moment and so updating is not likely to get any faster in the near future. But I am very thankful for lovely people who have written encouraging comments and asked for more of this story, as it makes me not give it up entirely! Thanks especially to FrankElza as always and to Ponygirlrunner25 for so much encouragment - I'm sorry I can't reply to you directly as you are logged in as a guest or something? Anyway, here's a longish chapter to keep you going for another month or so or hopefully sooner if I can!**_

Chapter 9

Rosie, being her usual determined self, was not defeated by having her ankle in a cast. She managed to get around pretty well and didn't really bother with the crutches they had borrowed from the local clinic. Despite this, she still tried to use it as an excuse not to do the many chores that Darry had found for her to do during her 2 week's lockdown. Darry was having none of it of course.

"But Darry, standing for too long makes my ankle sore." Rosie complained when Darry told her to get on and do the washing up after breakfast that morning, nearing the end of her 2 weeks grounding. She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes, but still to no avail.

"Is that right? How come it didn't bother you yesterday when you played out in the yard with Wiggles for an hour?"

"It did, that's why it hurts now." She said pouting.

Darry gave her a warning look. "Primrose Curtis, stop making excuses and get on and do your chores or I will be giving you that spanking I promised."

Rosie's eyes grew even bigger at the prospect, if that were possible, and she immediately got up and made her way to the sink.

"You're mean." She muttered under her breath as she squeezed the soap into the bowl.

Darry just held back a smile. He knew his sister too well and there was no way she was going to get away with not taking her punishment by pretending to be in pain. Of course if she really was in pain he would let her off, but she hadn't yet mastered the art of faking it well enough and she couldn't fool him. He was glad that the punishment was nearly over now, as it had been exhausting the constant battle with Rosie over each chore and each restriction. Every afternoon she still asked if she could watch cartoons, even though she knew the answer would be 'no' and every evening she moaned and complained at her early bedtime. Darry sighed as he sat at the table with a pile of mail to sort through, keeping half an eye on Rosie at the sink. He supposed Rosie's strong will and determination would be a good thing in life, but it sure made his job in bringing her up that much harder.

2 days later Rosie had her freedom back. She had made plans to play with Freddie that morning, as long as Darry let her and she hoped he would be keen to get her out from under his feet after 2 weeks of her being confined. She got dressed quickly, not bothering to brush her hair, which puffed wildly round her head when it wasn't tamed into braids or bunches. Wiggles jumped at her heels as she ran at full-speed out of her room and crashed into Pony who was making his way with bleary eyes to the bathroom.

"Watch it Rosie, slow down!" he complained, as his little sister just pushed past him in her eagerness to get to the breakfast table and then get out. He shook his head and muttered to himself watching her retreating form "Only _she_ could still run like that with a broken ankle!"

"Sorry Pone!" she yelled with a grin as she left him in her wake. As she had thought Darry was already up and in the kitchen. He was sitting with a cup of coffee and a newspaper enjoying the quiet of the early Saturday morning when he was the only one up in the house. He sighed as his baby sister arrived to no doubt destroy that peace. She bounced into the kitchen and threw herself down onto a chair instantly grabbing a slice of toast and smearing it with peanut butter.

Darry raised his eyebrows "Well, morning Rosie, I see you're up and at 'em bright and early today."

"Morning Darry." She answered with a mouth full of toast, looking up at her brother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Darry scolded. "What's the rush exactly?"

Rosie carefully swallowed her mouthful before answering, not wanting to get on Darry's bad side when she was hoping he would let her go and play as soon as breakfast was over.

"I'm not grounded anymore, Dar. It's been 2 weeks remember?"

Darry rolled his eyes and gave a small smile "How could I forget? It's been the longest 2 weeks of my life!" he teased.

"And mine." Rosie replied in all seriousness. "Is it okay if I go and play with Freddie this morning?"

Darry should have guessed that that would be the next thing to come out of her mouth. He really wished she could have some other friends close by, ones that were less likely to get her into mischief every time they met up. But in their neighbourhood he had to be glad for small mercies and that at least Freddie was only up to innocent childish pranks and not in training to be the next generation of hood. There were other kids, not much older than him, who were already out roaming the streets, stealing hubcaps for their older siblings or setting fire to things in the lot just for the heck of it. At least Freddie wasn't like that. He and Rosie did have a habit of getting into trouble, but it was usually pretty innocent and not the kind of thing that would draw attention from the cops. There he would have to draw the line as they couldn't afford that kind of attention if they wanted to stay together as a family.

"Sure Rosie, till lunchtime. But you are only allowed in his yard or ours. Come and tell me if you are going as far as the lot."

Rosie grinned, happy that she was finally allowed out again and would get to see her friend.

"Thanks Darry!" she said through another mouthful of breakfast, receiving a glare from Darry. "Sorry, I forgot!" she said with a coy smile once she had hastily swallowed.

She shoved the last piece of toast into her mouth and jumped up, giving Darry a peanut buttery kiss and yelling a muffled "Bye!" as she fled out the front door with her faithful dog close behind.

"Stay out of trouble and be careful of your ankle!" Darry yelled after her, shaking his head, but not being able to suppress at smile at his sister's antics. He only wished he had half her energy!

Rosie ran straight to Freddie's house just as he came crashing through his front door. She rushed up flinging her arms around him to give him a hug, which he returned with a blush. He was used to his friend's exuberant show of affection, but as he was getting older and noticing things like street-cred at school, he wasn't sure if hugging his friend would be considered cool or not.

"Hey Freddie, Darry said I'm allowed to come and play today cos I'm not grounded anymore!" she shrieked excitedly, her grin practically splitting her face in two.

Freddie grinned back. "Awesome, let's go to the lot and play with Wiggles!"

Hearing his name, Wiggles jumped up at Freddie licking and yapping.

"Okay, but I just need to tell Darry I'm in the lot cos he said I had to stay in the yard if not."

Rosie quickly ran back to her place and yelled to Darry where she was going, he gave her the go-ahead and reminded her to stay out of trouble and be back by lunch.

Rosie and Freddie had a lot of fun with Wiggles in the lot. They made a whole complicated obstacle course for him, using an old tyre, some bricks and broken branches and pretty much anything they could lay their hands on. Wiggles seemed to enjoy it as much as they did, especially when he found an old abandoned hotdog and a spilt milkshake on the ground on his way through the course. Just as they were encouraging Wiggles to go through the course one more time a group of slightly older kids came along to spoil their fun. It was Marcus Spencer and his gang of friends. They were all around 10 or 11 and thought a lot of themselves. They were hoods in training, or at least that's what they thought, and they relished any opportunity to exercise their power over younger kids on the block.

"Clear out of here you two." Marcus commanded, trying to look tough and standing with his arms crossed and a cigarette between his lips. He had the usual greaser get-up, dirty jeans and a holey t-shirt. His hair was dark brown and too curly to look cool slicked back, even with the huge amounts of grease he had obviously used on his hair. His three sidekicks slouched next to him and tried to look mean. Rosie was used to older boys, much older than them, being around her all the time, so she was far less intimidated than they hoped.

"Why should we?!" she piped up indignantly. "We were here first."

Marcus took a step forward to try and intimidate the 2 little kids a bit more.

"Yeah, well this is our hang-out." He signalled with the cigarette in his hand towards the beaten up car seats that were used by everyone who hung out in the lot ever.

"No it aint. My brother comes here all the time and so do his friends. He says I can come here if I want and he's bigger than you." Rosie said mirroring Marcus's original stance and folding her arms as she glared at him.

Freddie nudged Rosie and glared at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that she was talking to Marcus Spencer and friends like this. There was plucky and then there was just plain stupid and he didn't fancy getting beaten up by these 4 bigger kids. Not today, not ever. Rosie just ignored Freddie's warning glare and held Marcus's gaze.

"Okay smart-ass. Here's the deal, you can stay here with us if you two go get us some supplies from the 7/11." Marcus retorted.

"What supplies? We don't have any money." Said Freddie anxiously.

"Oh, you don't need any money. Just take the stuff when they ain't looking and run. They'll never suspect 2 little kids like you."

Rosie glanced nervously at Freddie. It would be quite cool to hang out with Marcus and the others. They were so much older and tuffer than them, but she wasn't sure if she could actually steal from a shop. She had never done anything like that. She knew her friend Two-Bit sometimes took stuff cos her brothers often talked about it. They didn't seem to have a big problem with it, except maybe Darry. But in her childish wisdom Rosie somehow knew that they would have a _huge_ problem if it was her doing it. If she got caught Darry would be really mad and so would Soda and probably even Pony too. Darry was sure to spank her and she would probably be grounded again. But that was only _if_ she got caught or they found out about it somehow. She wasn't planning on letting that happen.

"What do you want us to get?" she asked and Marcus grinned slyly. He was on to a good thing here. This sassy little girl sure had guts and she was so little that the shopkeeper would probably not suspect her of anything. They could use her and the other little kid to their advantage without any risk to themselves.

"Dunno, some cigarettes, some candy, chips, whatever."

"We can't get cigarettes, they're up too high." Freddie pointed out.

"Okay, whatever you can reach then. We ain't fussy. That's if you ain't too chicken of course." Marcus taunted.

"We ain't chicken!" protested Rosie with a pout, shooting Marcus the dirtiest look she could muster. "Okay, we'll do it and if we do you have to let us stay and play in the lot without any trouble."

"It's a deal." Marcus agreed. Rosie spat on her hand and stuck it out for him to shake. He grimaced but did the same giving her hand a brief shake.

"Come on Freddie." Said Rosie.

As they made their way to the 7/11, which was just a street away, Freddie voiced his concerns about the whole thing.

"Are you sure about this Rosie. You know if we get caught we could get into big trouble, I mean the fuzz and all."

"Nah, it'll be okay. We'll just go for things we can fit in our pockets and we'll make sure the shopkeeper ain't watching. Hey you could ask him a question while I grab the stuff…." She suggested. If she was honest, she was not a hundred percent sure that this was the best idea she ever had to go through with this, but she couldn't back down from a challenge. Marcus would think they were chicken if they didn't do it and they wouldn't be able to hang out in the lot either.

They made their way to the store and Freddie could not have looked more suspicious if he tried. He kept glancing around him furtively and was chewing his fingernails, which he always did when he was nervous. Rosie was skipping along happily, as if this was some kind of an adventure, well at least that's how she looked outwardly. On the inside she was starting to doubt the wisdom of this plan, but there was no way she couldn't go through with it now. A handshake was a handshake and she couldn't wimp out now.

They reached the shop and the two kids glanced at each other nervously before pushing the door open.

"We don't have to do this ya know?" Freddie muttered.

"C'mon it'll be okay." Rosie replied and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. "We should probably split up tho' so we look less obvious." She nodded towards the candy aisle and Freddie went off in that direction whilst Rosie started flicking through the magazines. She glanced behind her to Mr Jones at the counter. He was busy writing something in a book, so she took advantage and stuffed a music magazine and a car magazine down her sweater and folder her arms so they didn't fall out. She checked to see that Mr Jones hadn't seen and saw he was still writing away. Rosie's heart was pounding fast and she took a deep breath to calm herself before moving round the corner to where the gum was. She quickly grabbed 3 packs as well as some strawberry bubble gum and shoved them in her pocket before going in search of Freddie. Freddie was just making his way towards the exit and so Rosie joined him. Just as they were about to go out of the door Mr Jones called out,

"Hey! Ain't you Darrel Curtis's little sister?"

Rosie's heart was in her mouth, had he seen her, was he about to call Darry on her, or the police? All she could do was nod.

"Say hi to him from me and here take these for you and your pal. Your brother's doing a great job with y'all since your parents died. He's a good guy."

Rosie took the 2 bags of M&Ms that Mr Jones was holding out for her. "Thank you Sir. I'll say hi to Darry."

But now she felt awful for having stolen from this guy, who had been so nice to her and Freddie and given them free candy. She felt sick to her stomach and ran out of the shop as quick as she could with Freddie close behind.

"Phew! I thought he was about to call us out for stealing for sure!" breathed Freddie. He grinned at Rosie, the adrenaline coursing through him now that they had gotten away with it. "What did you get?" he said excitedly as they headed back towards the lot.

Rosie pulled out the magazines from under her sweater and showed them to Freddie "These and some gum." She mumbled.

"I got 3 mars bars, some chips and 2 packs of skittles. I'm surprised the guy didn't notice, I wasn't this fat when I went in!" He laughed, but Rosie didn't join him in his laughter as he had expected. The rush of taking the stuff and getting away with it had been severely dampened down by a nasty feeling of guilt, which was churning in her stomach. She knew it had been wrong to take the stuff, but she probably could have overlooked that if it wasn't for Mr Jones being so kind and generous just as they were leaving the store. She gave Freddie a weak smile. All she wanted to do now was get back to the lot, get rid of the stuff and go home.

When they reached the lot Marcus and his friends were lounging around on the broken tyres and old car seats smoking and laughing too loudly.

"Well, what'd you get?" he demanded and Freddie and Rosie emptied their loot into the middle of the circle. Well, Rosie kept the strawberry bubblegum and she noticed only 2 mars bars were in the stash, so Freddie must have kept one back for himself.

"Not bad!" Marcus said approvingly "I guess you can stay for a bit then, if you keep your traps shut."

"S'ok" said Rosie looking down at her scuffed sneakers "I gotta go home now anyways." Freddie looked at her questioningly and shrugged.

"You stay if you want." She said to her friend, not wanting to deprive him of the honour of sitting with the big kids, cos she knew he would really not want to miss that.

"Okay Rosie, see ya tomorrow?" Rosie nodded and trailed off home. The pack of bubblegum burning a hole in her pocket. She wasn't sure why she had kept it, except that she felt she didn't want to have gone through all that for nothing and she did love strawberry bubble gum, which she wasn't allowed to have very often.

When she got home Darry was out in the front yard fixing the gate, which had started falling off its hinges. Pony was out somewhere with Twobit and Steve and Soda were at work still. She was feeling melancholy and could not shake that guilty feeling. There was no point in dwelling on it though so she trailed round the back of the house, with Wiggles in tow and sat on the porch steps, absentmindedly scratching the ground with a stick. Wiggles flopped down when he realised she wasn't about to play with him and Rosie reached into her pocket for the pack of bubblegum. In the background she could vaguely hear voices, which must have been Soda coming home from work, but her mind was too full to register it fully. She looked at the small packet in her hands and decided she may as well eat one. She was just stuffing the pink square into her mouth when Soda came and stood in front of her. She looked up at him with guilt plastered all over her face.

"Hey little Rose, how's it hanging?" Soda said grinning down at her and ruffling her unruly hair.

Rosie just shrugged and chewed hard on her bubblegum, hoping that Soda would just go away and not ask any more questions.

"Where d'ya get the bubblegum? Did Darry get it for ya? That ain't like him, he don't like you having that stuff."

Rosie stopped chewing. Her stomach flipped and she almost thought she may actually be sick. She looked up into Soda's gentle, loving eyes and she couldn't hold back any more.

"I stole it from the store, Soda. Mr Jones was real nice to me and I stole from his store, I'm a horrible person!" and she burst into tears and threw her arms round Soda's waist.

Soda could not have been more surprised. He certainly had not expected that response from his baby sister when he asked about her gum. He resisted the urge to just wrap his arms round her and hold her and instead prised her arms from around him and placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back so he could look in her face, which was still flowing with tears.

"You stole it?! Since when do you steal stuff Rosie?! You ain't no thief, we brought you up better than that."

Rosie just sniffled and looked down at the ground. "I know Soda, I feel awful." She said in a tiny wobbly voice.

"You need to tell Darry what you did Rosie."

Rosie looked back up at Soda in surprise. "No! I can't do that Soda. He'll be so mad at me."

"And rightly so. You know it ain't never the right thing to do to steal. Mom and Dad always taught us that. You need to tell Darry, then I'm sure you'll feel less guilty and you can take your punishment and put it behind you." Soda was speaking to her in a very stern voice that he rarely used with her. She didn't like it.

"I told _you_ , ain't that enough?" she persisted.

"Well, only if you want me to punish you instead of Darry. I will too if you won't tell him. You know he's gonna give you a spanking for this and if you don't tell him I'll spank you myself."

Rosie was wide mouthed with shock. Soda, spank her? No, that was all wrong. He wasn't Darry. Darry was the one who gave her punishments, he was the Daddy figure. Soda was her soft and lovely big brother who rarely had a cross word for her. She didn't want that to change.

"That's just mean Soda, you wouldn't do that!"

"Oh wouldn't I? Do you wanna test me out on that? You've been getting too big for your boots these last few months and I for one don't wanna live with a little brat for a baby sister. If it takes me getting stricter with you and giving you the spanking you deserve, so be it."

Rosie had gone from feeling remorseful, to shocked and now mad. She crossed her arms and stamped her feet. "I ain't gonna tell him and you ain't the boss of me Sodapop Curtis, so you can't make me and you ain't allowed to spank me." She yelled.

Soda grabbed her by the arm and immediately gave her three firm swats on her backside.

"Oww!" she yelped.

"That was just a warning Primrose. You don't yell at me like that and I may not be the boss of the house but yes I am the boss of you, cos I am in charge of you when Darry ain't around. That means you do have to listen to me and you do have to do as I say. The next time you talk to me that way or to anyone else, I will put you over my knee and give you a spanking for real." Soda was uncharacteristically mad. It didn't help that he had had a difficult morning at work, dealing with rude Soc customers and an engine problem that just could not be solved, but he really did take exception to his baby sister being so obnoxious. He meant what he had said to her, her rudeness had pushed him to the end of his tether and he was going to follow through on his threat if she carried on that way.

Rosie's tears had sprung forth again after Soda's reprimand and she rubbed her butt to try and get the sting out of it. She wasn't sorry for the way she had talked to him cos he was being so mean, but she got the message that he meant business and she decided she would bite her tongue and she would have to go and talk to Darry. She turned on her heel with a huff, cast and all, not replying to Soda and with her arms still folded she stormed impressively into the house to find Darry and face her doom, as she saw it. She may not be able to stop Soda from telling her off, but she could show him that she was no coward.

Darry had come back in from the yard and was washing his hands at the kitchen sink. Rosie swallowed hard as she thought about how to say this. Soda had followed her in and was standing in the kitchen doorway, probably to check that she was actually going to follow through. Rosie carried on ignoring him and just stood there fiddling with some tools on the table while she tried to buck up the courage to say something. Soda cleared his throat

"Err, Darry, I think Rosie has something she needs to tell you." Soda prompted, earning a glare and a huff from Rosie, who did not need Soda's help, so she thought.

Darry turned around drying his hands on a dish towel and looked between Soda and Rosie, finally fixing his gaze on Rosie, as he realised she must have done something wrong and Soda was prompting her to confess. He struggled to hold back a sigh as he waited to hear what his errant baby sister had been up to this time.

"I'm listening." Darry said and crossed his arms to match Rosie's.

Rosie looked down and mumbled something incoherently, the only word Darry could make out was 'bubblegum'.

"Rosie, you need to look at me and speak clearly, I can't understand what you are saying."

Rosie looked at Darry with quivering lips and swallowed again. She knew he was going to be so mad with her when she told him and she wished she had never thought it was a good idea to do what Marcus had said.

"I took some bubblegum from Mr Jones's store."

Darry mulled over what she had said. "You mean you bought some bubblegum without asking permission?"

Rosie shook her head slightly "No, I didn't buy any gum, I took it." She squeaked and then looked back down at the floor waiting for Darry's tirade.

"You mean you stole it?!" Darry asked incredulously.

"Yes," said Soda when Rosie made no reply.

"What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?" Darry asked her, his voice raising a notch. "You know better than that, Mom and Dad taught us that stealing was wrong and I know that some of our friends don't hold by the same values as that but in this family we do and you know that. You know it's wrong to steal and stealing from old Mr Jones, who has never been anything but sweet and kind to you and to all of us, that is just unbelievable! Why would you do that?!"

Rosie was crying again "I'm really sorry Darry, I know it was bad and I feel horrible. Marcus Spencer and his friends were in the lot and they said me and Freddie could only play there if we got them some stuff from the store. They made us do it Darry!" she said in her defense.

"Uh-uh Primrose that ain't no excuse, you don't do something that you know to be completely wrong just because someone tells you to. You should have come back here and told one of us what he said and we could have gone and had words. He would soon have backed down if you took me or Soda or even Pony over there."

Despite her distress Rosie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I don't wanna be no tattle-tale! I'd rather get into trouble than that." She pouted.

"Well, congratulations, you got what you wanted cos you are certainly in trouble little girl!" Darry yelled, shocked at his sister's brazenness. He took hold of her by the arm and pulled her after him into the living room.

"No!" she cried, as she realised what Darry had in mind. "No, please Darry! I said I was sorry and I will never do it again, I felt so guilty after."

"Well, that's something, but you are still getting a spanking for stealing and for being rude." Rosie tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but of course he was a lot stronger than she was and he simply sat down on the couch and pulled her over his knee. "Stop struggling Primrose! You know this is what you deserve and I will spank you longer if you don't stop wriggling." At that Rosie surrendered. She lay still and waited with her eyes squeezed tight for Darry's hand to come down on her butt.

"Ow!" she yelped as he made contact and she cried out as he spanked her over and over. She lost count after 10 and she just sobbed. Darry wasn't even hitting her that hard, she was only little after all, but he knew that a sharp smack and the fact of being over his knee was enough of a deterant for her. He was sad and a little scared, that at such a young age she had already resorted to stealing, despite knowing how her family viewed it. He didn't want her to start on the slippery slope to petty crime so young, or ever for that matter. She was better than that and that's the lesson he wanted to get through to her by punishing her this way. He knew she hated it as much as he did, that's what would hopefully make it effective.

When he had finished spanking he let her lie there for her sobs to calm for a few minutes and then encouraged her to stand up in front of him, with her legs between his knees and his hands holding hers. His heart wrenched seeing her red blotchy face and tear tracks on her cheeks. This parenting business was hard.

"Look at me Rosie." He said firmly, but without anger. She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I am very disappointed that I had to spank you just now, but I had no choice. It was very bad of you to steal from the store and you know it. I never want you to do that again, do you understand?"

Rosie nodded and squeaked out a "Yes Darry." In a tiny voice.

"You and I are going to go to Mr Jones store after lunch and you are going to apologise to him and tell him what you took so that we can pay him for it. You will be doing lots of extra chores again this week to pay me back for it."

"Yes Darry." Rosie said, thoroughly chastened and feeling very sorry for herself. "Please don't be mad at me anymore Darry, I'm really sorry."

Darry sighed and pulled her in to one of his all-encompassing, bear hugs, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "I know you are Rosebud, I know. I'm not mad anymore, I love ya Ok?" He felt Rosie nod against him and could just make out an "I love you too Darry" stifled by his shirt.

Soda had been right about one thing, despite her stingy butt and the prospect of having to apologise to Mr Jones and do more extra chores, she did feel better for having confessed to Darry and been punished for what she did. The horrible sicky feeling of guilt inside was gone. She realised she probably owed Soda an apology too for being a brat to him. She pulled back from Darry, who released his hug as he felt her move.

"I just need to talk to Soda." She explained as she turned tail to the kitchen, where Soda had taken over lunch and was stirring a pot of soup on the stove. He gave a start as he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, as Rosie threw herself at him.

"Sorry I was rude to you Soda. I know you are sometimes the boss of me, I just don't like you being all serious and cross with me." She said sweetly, causing Soda to grin as he turned and picked Rosie up to his tight pulling her in for a hug.

He whispered in her ear "I'll let you in on a secret Little Rose, I don't like being serious and cross with you either, so you need to try and be my good little Rosebud and I won't have to."

"Deal!" Rosie whispered in his ear and then gave him a sloppy kiss on the side of his face, which he resisted wiping off and just hugged her tighter instead. Soda couldn't help thinking fondly that somehow his sister's sweetness and her good heart would always shine through in the end despite being an absolute imp at times.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't faint, yes I managed to actually write a new chapter! It's not great and a bit on the short side, but hopefully better than nothing. Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last one and who have sent me prompting messages to spur me on. I am still going to write at least a few more chapters of this story, but it will continue to be slow, so sorry! Thanks so much for carrying on reading and please do read and review this one!**_

 **Chapter 10**

Rosie was on her best behaviour for the next few weeks. She did not want to get in more trouble with Darry or Soda and she certainly didn't want a spanking from either of them. She went with Darry the afternoon of the incident to apologise to Mr Jones, who was very sweet about it and not really cross as he could have been. He had a soft spot for the Curtis family and especially little Rosie, who was a bit of a tearaway so it seemed, but she was as sweet as pie to look at.

Rosie did lots of chores for Darry to pay him back for all the things she had taken from the store and that he had had to pay for. She was very glad when after 3 weeks he said her debt was paid and she didn't have to spend every waking moment sweeping garbage up outside, washing the dishes or putting away the laundry. This particular Saturday was her first taste of freedom, but she was fed up because she had nothing to do. Freddie was away visiting his Grandparents, Soda was at work, Pony was holed up in his room studying for some end of year tests and Darry was having a rest for once. He had just sat down in the armchair to read the newspaper when Rosie came bothering him.

'Darry, I'm bored.' She whined.

'Well, you've been complaining all the time these past 3 weeks that you have no time to play and now you have time to play you're bored? How can that be?'

'Well, I don't wanna play all alone do I?'

'Can't you go and play in the yard with Wiggles?'

'We already did that and now he's sleeping.' She pouted.

'Can't you do some drawing or colour picture? Or you could read a book.'

'I can't read Darry!' she said with a roll of her eyes. 'And I don't feel like drawing. It's not a drawing kind of a day. I wish I had someone to play with.' She complained, looking pointedly at Darry.

Darry frowned 'Sorry Rosie, I have sat down for the first time all week and I am going to sit in peace and read my paper, so you are gonna have to entertain yourself this morning. Soda and the others will be around this afternoon, I'm sure one of them will play with you then.' He said reasonably.

'But that's aaages!' she whinged.

'Too bad, run along now and let me have some peace.'

Defeated, Rosie ran off to her room and flung herself on her bed, swinging her legs as she pouted and huffed and grouched to herself about how unfair life was. After about 5 minutes she got bored of that too and decided maybe she would do some drawing after all. So she amused herself till lunch by drawing pictures of wiggles and flowers and rainbows, which were her best thing to draw. She also drew a picture for her Mom and Dad and decided she would ask Darry if she could take it to put on their grave one day soon. She hadn't been to visit her parents for about 6 months and she really wanted to go and see them again. It wasn't the same as them being able to talk back to her when they were alive of course, but she felt like they could hear her when she was at the grave and she told them everything about what she had been doing in her life, because she knew they would want to know.

Soda arrived back in time for lunch with Steve in tow as usual and they all ate together.

'Darry?' Rosie asked as they were eating their baked potatoes and chilli.

Darry resisted a sigh, as he could sense Rosie was about to ask for something and he didn't want it to be something he had to fight with her about, which more often than not seemed to be the case. 'Yes Rosie?'

'Can we go visit Mommy and Daddy's grave again soon. I made them a picture I want to show them.'

'You know they can't actually see it right?' Steve said harshly earning himself a firm elbow to the ribs from Soda, who couldn't believe how insensitive his friend could be sometimes.

'They can too!' protested Rosie with certainty. 'Soda said they can see us from heaven and they can hear us too when we talk to them, so that means they can see my picture I made for them too. You just don't know anything.'

Darry would normally have told her off for talking to an adult that way, but he actually thought Steve deserved that and a heck of a lot more for being so unkind to a 6-year-old kid.

'Yes you're right Rosebud, of course they can.' Said Soda reassuringly. 'maybe I could take her one afternoon next week after school?' Soda suggested to Darry.

'Well, maybe we should all go, it's been a while since we did. It's coming up to a year since the accident next month.' Darry said with a hint of sadness.

'I'd like to go.' Pony added quietly. 'How about we go tomorrow morning. We can go pick some flowers at the meadow on the way.' He suggested.

'Can we take a picnic Darry? We could have lunch with Mommy and Daddy then too.' Rosie said excitedly.

'That's a real tuff idea Rosie, that would be good.' Soda said with a smile, fondly pushing his sister's hair, which had escaped her braids, behind her ear as she grinned back at him, basking in his praise.

Darry wasn't sure whether it was the done thing to have a picnic in a cemetery, but they may be the only ones there anyway and it was worth a few strange looks if it made Primrose happy and helped her cope with losing her Mommy and Daddy.

'I'm gonna make them a present too.' Said Rosie about to jump up from the table, but then remembering she needed to ask first. 'Can I get down Darry? I've eaten most of it.'

Darry glanced at her plate, which was still two thirds full. 'Three more mouthfuls Rosie, you haven't had enough.'

'Okay..' She agreed and quickly spooned a heap of chilli and potato into her mouth. It was delicious and she would normally eat it all, but she was in a hurry to get away and make something to take to her parents the next day. Soon she was allowed to go and she raced off to her room.

'What's the point of making a present for someone who can't even see it?!'' Steve said scornfully as she left.

'How do you know so much?' Pony retorted, hating the way Steve was deriding everything his sweet little sister was doing to deal with her parents death and wanting to defend her. 'Maybe they can and if they are looking down on you I bet they are arranging for a lightning bolt to come your way!'

Steve grunted and rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, what is wrong with you Steve?' Soda said, uncharacteristically mad with his friend. 'She's just 6 years old, she's lost her Mommy and Daddy and she is being so strong about it. Anything that helps her do that is good and you can keep your opinions to yourself if you've got nothing good to say about it.'

Steve held up his hands in self-defence. 'Okay, okay.'

'Soda and Pony are right Steve. That little girl doesn't need you making fun of her way to remember Mom and Dad or making her doubt that she can still talk to them and they can still be a part of her life. If I hear you say anything like that to her again I'll throw you out, ya hear me?'

'I was just telling the truth.' Steve retorted.

'Your truth, not ours. So just keep your trap shut next time!' Darry growled.

Steve wisely didn't say another thing, realising he had all 3 of the Curtis boys backs up now. All over that silly little girl and her fanciful ideas.

Rosie spent all afternoon carefully making 2 macaroni necklaces, by fastidiously threading macaroni, which she patiently coloured with crayons, onto string. She got Pony to spell out 'mommy' and 'daddy' so she could write the letters on with a bic pen. She was very happy with her work and put them together with her picture to take to the grave the next day.

The following morning Darry put together a picnic, with sandwiches, potato chips, apples and of course some chocolate cake, as well as some Pepsi for everyone. Rosie was so excited she could hardly contain herself and she almost got into trouble for fidgeting so much at the breakfast table.

'Rosie, if you don't sit down on your butt and eat your eggs we won't be going anywhere today!' Darry's admonished after Rosie jumped up and down so much she knocked Soda's chocolate milk over.

Rosie looked horrified at the thought of not going to visit her parents that she vowed tower self to keep as still as a statue for the rest of the meal, except for the eating part of course.

'Sorry Darry, please don't say we can't go, please!'

'Eat up then and stop flinging yourself around.'

'Sorry Darry, I promise I will.' She said earnestly and quickly shoved a forkful of scrambled egg into her mouth.

They loaded the truck and set off around 11.00 with Soda in the bed of the truck. Rosie turned around to look at him and he poked his tongue out at her making her giggle. She felt happy to be with all 3 of her brothers on her way to visit her parents. It may seem strange to some people that visiting a grave could be a happy thing, but to her it meant all her family being together and a chance to talk to be close to her parents, even if it was also a reminder that they were no longer alive and with them in person.

On the way to the cemetery they pulled off to a wild meadow where pretty wild flowers grew. Pony and Rosie went off to pick some flowers while Darry and Soda leaned on the truck and watched. By the time they had finished between them they had gathered a pretty bunch of wild flowers and grasses with yellow, purple and pink petals and white and green leaves. Rosie was beaming, happy to have made such a beautiful bouquet for her Mommy and Daddy.

'Look Soda!' she said enthusiastically 'Aren't they beautiful?'

'They sure are Rosebud, Mom and Dad will love them.' Soda said returning her smile and stroking the top of her head.

'Aren't they pretty Darry?!' she said to her eldest brother, wanting him to admire the flowers too.

'Just like Mom liked.' Darry agreed. 'She always preferred wild flowers to bought ones.'

'Really?!' Rosie beamed even wider.

'Yep.' Darry said 'You did good both of you.' He said smiling at Rosie and giving Pony a rub on the shoulder too. Pony blushed and gave a quiet smile, always pleased to receive rare praise from Darry.

When they arrived at the cemetery they headed straight for their parents marker. It was a small wooden cross, as they hadn't been able to afford a stone yet, but it had their initials carved into it and it had weathered well. All four of them stood and looked at the cross, feeling a little awkward now they were here about how to proceed, but Rosie eased the way by taking the lead.

'Hi Mommy, hi Daddy. We brought a picnic so we can all have lunch together, I hope you like it!' she explained, kneeling down and putting one small hand on the ground as if to feel them. She turned to glance back up at Darry, as if wanting assurance she was doing it right and he smiled reassuringly at her.

'Let's get the blanket out then.' Darry said trying to be proactive, even though the sight of his parents' grave was enough to make him want to lie down on the ground and give into tears and wails of pain. He couldn't allow himself that luxury though, not with Rosie, Pony and Soda there. They needed him to be strong and brave and be their rock. Darry glanced at Pony and Soda and could see that Pony was very close to tears already and Soda was looking so unsure about how to behave.

'Come on Pone.' Darry said grabbing the blanket 'Give me a hand to spread this out.' Pony moved forwards and grabbed two corners of the blanket, helping Darry to spread it out on the ground near the grave, glad of having a job to do. Soda in want of something else to do, picked up the basket of food and put it on one edge of the blanket, sitting down next to it to start unloading the food. Rosie flopped down next to him. She was the only one who didn't seemed to be tinged by sadness to be here and reminded in no uncertain terms of her parents death. She seemed happy and excited even.

'Wow Darry! So much yummy food, Mommy and Daddy will love it' she said as Soda spread out the food on the blanket. There were chicken sandwiches, peanut butter sandwiches and salami sandwiches, salted potato chips, coleslaw and pickles. 'What were Mommy's and Daddy's favourite sandwiches?'

Darry grabbed himself a chicken sandwich before sitting cross legged facing Rosie across the blanket. 'Mommy liked chicken best I think.'

'Daddy loved Salami.' Pony added with a small smile, remembering a particular time on one of their Dad's rare days off. It was just after Rosie had been born and they had all gone to have a picnic by the river and an 8 year old Pony had been tickled mercilessly by his Daddy when he had taken the last piece of salami.

Rosie then grabbed a chicken sandwich in one hand and a salami sandwich in the other.

'Rosie, one at a time!' admonished Darry.

Rosie looked at him scrunching up her face in puzzlement. 'They're not for me Darry!' she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 'Here you are Mommy, here you are Daddy, Darry made them so they are really good.' She said, placing them in front of the wooden marker.

'Rosie…' Darry began, but Pony stopped him, placing a hand on his arm.

'That's real sweet of you Rosie.' Soda said.

'I'll give them my picture and gifts before we leave,' she whispered to her brothers, as she sat back down, 'They're a surprise!'

They all ate and the longer they sat there, the less strange and the more right it seemed, to be sitting there sharing a picnic with their dead parents. Rosie kept up a busy narrative of what she had been up to since she last came, missing out most of the times she had got in trouble of course. She told them about Wiggles and about having a date with Two-Bit and she prompted her brothers to tell them about what things had been happening for them too, which of course they did, to satisfy their baby sister, but it actually felt good to talk to them.

After around an hour Darry felt it was time they should be heading off. The food was gone and the news was running out.

'Okay guys, we ought to pack up and get home now.' He said, starting to pack the uneaten food away.

Rosie instantly looked downcast 'But why Darry, can't we stay longer?' she pleaded.

'No sweetie, I think it's time to go. We've had our picnic and we've had a good long chat with Mommy and Daddy, now it's time to go home.' Darry said gently, reaching over to stroke Rosie's hair.

Soda noticed her face about to crumple up and intervened quickly.

'Hey, Rosie, don't you wanna give Mom and Dad your picture and your gift?'

Her face brightened slightly and she nodded grabbing hold of her picture and the piece of tissue paper with the 2 pasta necklaces inside.

'I made you a picture so you can look at it until we come back to see you next time and I made you these.' She said tearing off the paper and holding up the 2 colourful necklaces. She carefully hung them over the wooden marker and then clipped her picture on with a spare hairclip she had brought with her. Then she reluctantly stood back from the grave and gave a wave, blowing kisses to her parents before turning to walk back to the truck with her brothers. She felt Soda's warm hand wrap around hers and give a squeeze, not letting go until he had to get back into the bed of the truck. Rosie slid into the middle between Darry and Pony, as usual and as the truck moved off she began to sob. The whole time she had been there she had not felt the urge to cry, she was just so happy to be with her parents again, even if they couldn't see them or hear them. She knew they knew they were there and now they were going away again and she didn't know when she would be back. Darry pulled her gently into his side, putting an arm around her shoulder and Pony held her little hand, in an attempt to comfort her.

'It's okay baby, we'll go back again another day okay?' Darry soothed. It broke his heart to hear his sister's sobs and to know how much it hurt her to leave them behind.

'I just wish they could come home with us. I don't want them to be all alone.' She wailed.

Pony squeezed her hand, holding back his own tears. 'Hey Rosie, you know they're not alone, they're with us all the time, wherever we are and they are watching over us. They wouldn't miss watching you grow up for anything would they?'

'I just wish I could touch them and talk to them, it's not fair!' she sobbed and Pony gulped back his own sob at his sister's obvious heartache. Darry gently rubbed her shoulder.

'You're right baby, it's not fair. I'm sorry sweetie, but you got all of us and Two-Bit and even Steve. We all love you, you know that don't you?'

Rosie nodded, her tears beginning to slow. 'I love you all too.' She said in a quiet voice. 'I just miss 'em.'

'We all do, but as long as we remember them they will always be there with us.'

Rosie gave a small smile. She missed her Mom and Dad like crazy, but she was awful glad to have her big brothers to look after her. They did the best job that anyone could in doing all the things her Mom and Dad would have done and she would be lost without them.

'I think Mommy and Daddy are happy with you Darry 'cos you take such good care of us.' She said sweetly.

Darry almost shed a tear himself at that. He hoped they would be proud of him, but he wasn't sure he always got it right. To hear his little sister say that to him meant more than she could have realised.

'I hope so little one, I hope so.'

He looked over at Pony and Pony gave him a smile in return, telling him he agreed with Rosie. Darry gave him a wink back and carried on driving. Rosie, whose tears were all dried up now turned to check on Soda, who instantly pulled a funny face and had her giggling again. They all had a part to play in this family and dysfunctional as it sometimes could be, somehow it worked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, don't faint, this is an actual update, I am still alive and I haven't forgotten about this story, though I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else has! I can only say this past year has been very hard for me and one symptom of that was not having time to write, which was frustrating! Thankfully, things are looking up, I've finished my studies and now only have work, church and family commitments, which frees up some time to write. So, thank you to anyone who is still reading this and thank you to everyone who has bothered to read or review in all the months I have not been updating. This is, I think, about the longest chapter I have ever written. It may or may not be up to par, but I'm posting it anyway before life takes over again. I would like to premise it with the fact that I know absolutely nothing about rodeos and even less about rodeos in the 1960's, so I apologise to anyone who does for all the inaccuracies! I hope you enjoy it and hope to have a much shorter time before the next update! Please read and review!**

Chapter 11

The week after Rosie had her cast removed Steve came to dinner, which wasn't unusual, in fact he was there more often than not, much to Rosie's dismay. But this particular day he seemed in a very good mood, which made Rosie slightly suspicious. He was rough housing with Soda and didn't even complain when she came into the room asking him to do up her shoelaces or when Soda started tickling her instead of going back to the playfight.

Rosie scrunched up her brow and looked at Steve with her hands on her hips 'What's up with you Steve?' she asked as he sat back in the chair, with not a single snide comment.

He glared at Rosie 'Nothing! What's up with you?' he retorted. That was more like it, thought Rosie. It just wasn't right him being all happy and ungrumpy with her.

'Why you so happy?' she demanded.

'She's right.' Soda said with a grin, shoving his friend with his arm 'You're not yourself, you're all sunshine and roses today.'

Steve shrugged with half a grin 'Dunno. Dad's got a new job and he's been a better mood recently, not drinking as much. Even gave me 10 dollars before I came out today. Plus, you know what's happening next weekend?'

Soda scrunched his brow up 'No, what?'

'The rodeo's on in town. You know what that means, we're in with a chance to win some money and I can get that last part for my car. Rodeo means cowgirls from out of town and you know what that means…..' Steve said with a wink and Soda grinned back at him.

'What?' asked Rosie innocently. 'What does that mean?'

'Oh, just more girls to dance with, plus the rodeo means cotton candy, candy apples, hotdogs, turkey legs and all the good stuff.' Soda said, blushing slightly as he tried to move the subject on from the cowgirls from out of town and glared at Steve for bringing that up in front of his baby sister.

Rosie's eyes grew wide 'Cotton candy?!' she exclaimed.

'Yep!' Soda said with a grin.

'Can I come with you Soda, I'll be real good, I promise.' Rosie said, putting both hands on Soda's legs and looking up pleadingly into his face.

'I dunno Rosie….'

'Pleeeeease!' she wheedled.

'I don't think Darry will let you Honey. It's a big, busy, dirty place and you could get lost or hurt.'

'Not with you there to look after me.' Rosie said confidently.

Soda couldn't help a smile at that, he loved the fact that she had such trust in him and it warmed his heart the way his baby sister looked up to him. It was hard to resist her puppy dog eyes and her cute little face.

'I'll talk to Darry.' Soda said giving her nose a tweak, ignoring the glare that Steve was giving him.

Rosie squealed and threw her arms around Soda 'Thanks Soda! I can't wait to see the ponies, I'm gonna go find my pony annual and read it again. I love ponies Soda, do you think I'll get to ride one?!'

'Maybe Rosebud, but I gotta ask Darry first, he might say no.'

'Not if you ask him Soda, he'll say yes to you.' Rosie said with blind conviction in Soda's ability to talk Darry round and she skipped off to her room giggling.

'Dude!' Steve growled, 'Why d'ya say she could come?!'

'It's good to see ya back to your old self Steve.' Soda teased, but placated Steve when he saw his glare. 'Calm down Man, I didn't say that, I just said I'd ask Darry. You know how protective he is of Rosie, he ain't gonna say yes in a hundred years.' Soda grinned.

'Good, cos if the kid is tagging along you can say goodbye to any cowgirl action Soda and you know it.'

'Don't sweat it grease, Darry will come through.'

'He'd better.'

'No sweat, we just gotta hope he lets **me** go, that's all.' Soda added

When Darry called them all in for dinner Soda seized the moment. As Darry took a big bite of chicken and mashed potato Soda tossed out the idea.

'So, Darry, you hear that the Rodeo's in town?'

'Uh-huh.' Darry said through his mouthful, not giving too much away about his opinion on the matter.

'Well, Steve and I were thinking of heading over there Saturday afternoon after work.'

'Just you two?'

'Probably Two-Bit as well and maybe Pony and Rose could tag along?' Soda said nonchalantly.

Darry's brow furrowed and he fixed Soda with an appraising look. 'Pony maybe, but Rose? Really?!'

Rose fixed him with a glare and made a loud, indignant squeak 'Why not me Darry?!'

Darry turned his gaze to Rosie as Soda winked at Steve and raised his eyebrows at Steve in an 'I told you so' kind of way.

'It's not a real nice place for little girls Rosie.' Darry tried to reason with her.

Rosie continued to pout 'Why? Soda said there's candy apples, cotton candy and hotdogs – those are all good for little girls.' She insisted.

Darry couldn't help a twitch of his lips at his little sister's food focussed argument, but he tried to remain firm. 'Well honey, I wouldn't say they were exactly _good_ for little girls, but the food ain't the issue, it's the kind of people that go to the rodeo.'

'What….like Soda and Steve?..' Rosie looked puzzled.

Pony couldn't help a burst of laughter 'Yep, you hit the nail on the head there kiddo. You don't wanna hang around with that riff raff.'

'Funny!' said Soda with a fake glare at Pony.

'Not helpful Ponyboy.' Darry admonished. 'I don't mean Soda and Steve. The kinda guys that hang out at the rodeo are rough and dangerous. It ain't no place for a little girl. It's noisy and dirty and I don't think you'll even like it.'

'But Soda said I could go…' Rosie began

'I didn't exactly….' Soda protested

'…and he said he'd take real good care of me Darry. He'll make sure no tough, dangerous people get near me and he can keep me safe. I really wanna see all the ponies, please!'

Rosie had turned up her puppy dog eyes to 200 watts and was very hard to resist. Darry sighed and swiped a hand over his weary face. 'Ok Rosie, if Soda promises to keep you close by him all the time and you promise to listen and do what he says, you can go on Saturday afternoon, but only till 6.00 and then I'll come by and pick you up.'

Rosie squealed and jumped up off her chair to fling her arms around Darry 'Yay! Thanks Darry, I'll be good, I promise!'

Steve had a face like thunder and was glaring hard at Soda who was in shock. He had been positive that Darry would never let Rosie anywhere near the rodeo and he would be let off the hook without having to be the bad guy and refuse to let her go with him.

'Darry, are you sure?' he asked 'I don't know if it's a good idea.'

'Soda! You told me you would take me if Darry said yes, so you have to now or you're breaking your promise and you're a big fat liar!' Rosie exclaimed.

'Hey!' Darry and Soda both said at the same time, the two of them giving Rosie stern looks.

'If you carry on being rude like that kiddo, you ain't going anywhere except to your room. You don't talk to Soda like that and you don't call him a big, fat liar, it's rude.'

Rosie's face was red and she was still a bit mad, but she tried to bite her tongue so that Darry wouldn't change his mind and stop her going to the rodeo. 'Sorry.' She muttered, still sitting in Darry's lap, but avoiding eye contact and looking down at her feet.

Darry switched his attention to his brother looking across the table at him. 'Soda, you did tell her you would take her and she's right, a promise is a promise. You only have to take her for a few hours and then you and Steve can go and do your own thing in the evening.'

Soda shrugged, accepting his fate, but knowing that Steve would not exactly be happy with the arrangement. Steve let out a faint growl as he bit into a bread roll. Soda would have to put up with him in an even worse mood than usual over the next few days because of this.

Saturday arrived and for Rosie the morning went by at a snail's pace as she was so impatient for the afternoon to come. She nearly drove Darry crazy with asking him the time and asking different questions about the Rodeo when he was trying to work out the accounts for that month. Eventually he sent her outside to play with Wiggles telling her not to come back in until lunch. After lunch Rosie got dressed in her best Rodeo clothes. She put on some jeans and a pink and blue shirt with tassels that Ponyboy had bought her last birthday. She asked Darry to put her hair into braids and tied blue ribbons at the ends. She wished she had some cowboy boots, but her sneakers would have to do.

She was ready an hour before Soda was due to come back from work and collect her. She decided to go and check on Ponyboy and make sure he was getting ready too, she didn't want him to make her late.

'Ponyboy.' She knocked once on his door and then pushed it open.

'You're sp'osed to wait for me to answer Primrose.' He said crossly looking up from the papers on his desk. He was trying to finish his history project and he could do without interruptions from his baby sister.

'Are you ready for the rodeo?' Rosie asked, excitement obvious in her little voice.

'Sure.' Said Pony

Rosie looked him up and down. He was wearing his usual jeans and an old t-shirt of Soda's, which had seen better days. 'Aren't you gonna get changed Pony? You need to look smart for the Rodeo.'

'Says who?' grouched Pony.

Rosie shrugged 'I dunno, it's special so you have to dress special.'

'Yeah well I have to finish this and I ain't got time to get changed or to talk to you, so just go away will ya.'

Rosie was hurt, but pretended not to be 'Okay!' she said in a sing-song voice 'It's your loss.' And she turned on her heel not bothering to shut the door behind her. As she walked off she could vaguely hear Pony groan and then 'WHY CAN'T YOU EVER SHUT THE DOOR!' and the sound of Pony's door slamming. She smiled to herself as she heard Darry yell from the kitchen.

'Don't slam your door Pony!'

She killed the next hour lying on the sofa watching cartoons and leaped up as soon as she heard Two-Bit's old banger. He had picked Sodapop and Steve up from work and was coming to collect her and Pony.

'They're here!' yelled Rosie jumping off the couch and causing Wiggles to bark like crazy.

Darry wandered into the living room and the stern face he had been wearing fell away as he couldn't help smiling at his over-excited baby sister jumping around the living room. He hoped the Rodeo was not going to be an anti-climax for her!

'Ponyboy, your lift is here. Are you ready?'

'Yeah, I'm coming!' came Pony's muffled voice from his room. A moment later he appeared in the living room. Rosie noticed that he was now wearing a plaid green shirt and he had greased his hair some more.

'You did get changed!' she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Pony blushed and awkwardly pushed her off. 'I was too cold.' He lied and narrowed his eyes at Darry who was quietly laughing at him. He knew that Soda had told Pony about the girls from out of town and he had smartened himself up just in case one of them caught his eye.

'Howdie cowboy and cowgirl!' yelped Two-Bit barging through the screen door, with his usual lack of ceremony. 'Ready to roll those wagons?' Rosie giggled and Pony rolled his eyes.

'I'm ready Two-Bit' Rosie said eagerly rocking backwards and forwards on her feet with her hands clasped behind her back.

'Well howdy cowgirl, you're looking mighty fine today, would you like to take a ride on my mighty steed?'

Rosie giggled loudly 'Yes sir!' she yelled.

'Well, ok then, what are we waiting for? Come on Pone, lets go see some other ponies.'

Ponyboy scowled at Two-Bit for his terrible joke at the expense of his name and followed him and Rosie out and into the car, Rosie skipping down the steps of the porch. She clambered into the back next to Sodapop, who had changed out of his greasy work clothes already.

'Hey Rosebud, ready for your first rodeo?' Soda grinned putting an arm round Rosie who snuggled into his side willingly.

'Uh-huh, sure am Soda. I can't wait to ride a horse, d'ya think I can?'

'Sure thing Honey, I reckon we'll find a way. If not Pony can always give you a piggy back and that'll do the job.'

'Ha Ha.' Said Pony sarcastically. 'Any more jokes about my name and horses or are we all done now?'

'Oh I'm sure we can think of some more, don't you worry yourself Ponyboy.' Said Two-Bit with his usual grin, as they sped off down the street.

The rodeo was being held on the outskirts of town at a private high school, which had its own stadium and lots of land. The football field had been covered in sawdust and all around the edge of the field next to it there were stables set up for the horses and a large fenced off area in the middle for exercising and practising their tricks. On the opposite side of the stadium there were some fairground rides, with endless food stalls selling hotdogs, cotton candy, turkey legs, candy apples, fries, popcorn and endless other snacks and treats. As they parked and got out of the car Rosie took a deep breath breathing in the scent of horses mixed with the sweet smell of burnt sugar and the delicious aroma of frying onions. The other thing she noticed was the noise. There was music coming from the fairground, combined with the tannoy in the stadium announcing different events taking place and in the background the sound of whinnying horses and people shouting and cheering. Rosie was excited but a little overwhelmed, so she clamped hold of Soda's hand and didn't let go.

'So what d'ya wanna do first?' Soda asked. Rosie looked at him with big eyes and shrugged.

'D'ya wanna go on some rides or go look at the horses?'

'Horses please!' she said bouncing on her feet and grinning from ear to ear.

'Well, I'm heading over to the refreshments to get myself a beverage.' Two-Bit said.

'I'll come with ya. Meet ya in the stadium at 4.00. There's barrel racing on and they're taking bets.'

'Ok.' Said Soda 'See you in an hour. Ya coming with us Pony?'

'I guess so.' He said and followed on after his brother and sister to the field with all the stables. The 3 Curtis kids all loved horses, but Soda had always had a special affinity with the creatures and his first love had been his adopted horse, Mickey Mouse, who had sadly belonged to someone else on paper. With Soda leading the way they approached each stall, Soda making soft clicking and whispering noises, which seemed to immediately calm the horses down. Soda lifted Rosie up and let her stroke their noses and feed them some grass. Rosie loved them all, but her favourite was a small brown pony called Merrylegs, who had a white nose and tail. He had licked her hand gently when she fed him and she had fallen in love with him.

'I think he likes me Soda.' She said, the joy radiating off of her.

'I think you're right.' Said Soda winking at Pony as they shared a smile, enjoying their little sister's happiness. 'You ready to go get some cotton candy and go on some rides before we watch the barrel racing?'

'Can I stay round here Soda?' asked Pony, who was enjoying watching the trainers and their horses in the ring, some of them doing tricks, like standing up on their hind legs or turning around in a circle. It didn't hurt that the girl currently riding the horse was very pretty and not a lot older than Pony.

'I don't think Darry wanted me to leave you on your own Pony.' Soda said gently.

'Aw, come on Soda, you know I can look after myself. I won't get into any trouble and I'll just stay here till 4.00 then I'll come find you in the stadium.'

Soda hesitated. He knew that Pony was sensible and he could trust him, but Darry would kill him if he knew he had left him alone. Rosie was tugging on his hand, pulling him in the direction of the rides and Pony gave him a pleading look.

'Oh, ok Pony, but you stay right here and you don't tell Darry about this. He won't let me take you next time if ya do.'

Pony grinned 'Sure Soda, I won't say a word. See you at 4.00.'

'Don't be late. If I have to come looking for you I'll tell Darry you wandered off.'

'I won't be late.'

'Come on then Honey, let's go have some fun.' Soda squeezed Rosie's hand and she squealed as he bent down and swooped her up onto his shoulders, starting to run along with her. From up on Soda's shoulders she had a real good view of the crowd and could see lots of men dressed like cowboys from the films that Darry and Soda sometimes watched and lots of pretty girls in shorts and tight blouses. 'They must be the girls from out of town.' She thought to herself 'So maybe those are the dangerous guys..' she wondered, looking more closely at the men. They were pretty scruffy looking with stubbly faces and most of them were drinking, but they didn't look much worse than most of the greasers that the gang hung out with, so maybe Darry had got it wrong. Either way she was with Soda and she was safe.

Soda took her on the ferris wheel, the dodgems, the chair ride and paid for her to go on the bouncy castle, which was great fun. He also got her a hotdog, a soda and some cotton candy as promised before they headed to the stadium to find the others. On the way Soda gave some money to a guy taking bets on the barrel racing and Soda tucked the slip of paper away in his pocket after getting Rosie to kiss it for luck.

'Does that mean you'll win now?' she asked innocently.

'I sure hope so Honey or Darry is gonna be pretty mad at me wasting the grocery money!' Soda said in his usual happy go lucky tone.

They could see Two-Bit and Steve sitting right up at the top of the stands waving madly at them, so they climbed up the bleachers to join them. Rosie sat between Two-Bit and Soda munching happily on her hotdog, slurping her lemonade and telling Two-Bit every detail about the horses they saw and the rides she went on. Just as she finished her hotdog Ponyboy turned up and Soda breathed a sigh of relief. It was nearly 4.15 and he had been about to go and search him out.

'About time Pony!' he said cuffing him on the back of the head.

'Ow!' complained Pony 'I ain't that late. I was talking to someone and got held up a bit that's all.'

Soda's eyes grew large and he grinned at Pony. 'You were talking to that blonde girl weren't ya?!' he said as he nudged Pony, now sitting on the bleachers next to him.

'What's this about a blonde girl?' Two-Bit asked with interest. 'Ya been chatting up those rodeo gals Pony ya old devil!'

'Shutup Two-Bit.' Pony blushed 'She ain't a rodeo girl, just a girl who likes horses and she's real sweet.'

Soda's eyes grew even wider. This was the first time he had ever heard Pony talk about a girl like that or show much interest in one. 'That's great Pony.' He said more gently, fighting back the urge to tease him, as he knew this a big step for him. 'What's her name?'

'Emma. She's 16 and she goes to the high school over this side of town.'

'So you get her number Pony?!' Two-Bit jeered. Soda slapped him on the arm.

'Shut it Two-Bit! Leave him alone.'

'I did actually.' Pony murmured quietly his blush deepening and Soda grinned widely grabbing him round the neck and rubbing his hair roughly.

'It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.' He laughed

'Gerroff Soda, mind the hair.'

'Sorry, I guess you wanna look your best for Emma huh?' he teased.

Ponyboy just turned away to hide his smile. 'The racing's about to start.' He said changing the subject and sure enough the announcement came over the tannoy as the rodeo workers finished setting up the arena and the first rider came in.

The barrel racing went on for an hour and Soda won twice and lost once, Steve won all 3 of his and Two-Bit lost all of his. 'Aw well. Shoulda got Rosie to kiss my tickets too.' He complained good naturedly as he threw his betting stubs over his shoulder. Rosie had proudly claimed credit for Soda's wins explaining that her kiss had brought him luck.

Soda and Steve left Rosie with Two-Bit and Pony while they went to collect their winnings. Luckily Soda had still doubled his outlay despite his one loss and he and Steve were both very pleased with themselves.

Two-Bit spotted a friend down near the front of the bleachers and dragged Pony and Rosie down with him so he could talk to him. Pony wanted to go back to the practice arena and see if Emma was still there, so he told a distracted Two-Bit that he was going there with Rosie.

'Sure Pony, I'll tell Soda where you are.' He agreed.

Rosie grasped Pony's hand, scared of the crowds, there seemed to be twice as many people as there had been earlier and it was beginning to get rowdier as more liquor was consumed and people were celebrating their wins or commiserating about their losses. Rosie was relieved when they finally found their way back to the stables, where the crowd was thinner. A fight had broken out right next to them on the way and Pony had picked his scared little sister up to keep her safe, relieved when they managed to get by the rumble without getting involved. Rosie was starting to see what Darry had meant and she was glad it was time to head home quite soon. Pony put her back down as they reached the stables and held her hand as they walked across the field and approached the fenced off practice arena. There was a man about Darry's age practising jumps on a dapple grey stallion. Pony was disappointed there was no sign of Emma, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Emma, rosy faced from exercise and now dressed in a skirt and blouse, with her riding done for the day.

'Hi Pony.' She said in a gentle lilting voice.

Pony blushed again and smiled 'Hey Emma, I hoped I'd find you here. This is my little sister Rosie.' He said indicating little Rosie who was staring up at the pretty blonde girl in awe.

'Hi Rosie, I'm Emma, a friend of your brothers.'

'Hi. You're real pretty.' She said candidly.

Emma blushed too now and gave a soft laugh 'Well thank you Rosie, that's really sweet of you, you're real pretty too.' Rosie smiled big and decided she liked Pony's friend. But pretty soon she was bored as Pony and Emma chatted and flirted and she was left just to watch the man practising his jumps, which was boring after the first 10 times. She tugged on Pony's hand.

'Pony can I go see the horses again. I need to say goodbye to them.'

Pony looked down at her in irritation, he was enjoying this time with Emma and he didn't wanna go off with Rosie to look at the horses when he could stay with her for longer. 'Not now Rosie, wait for Soda to come.'

Rosie pouted and stamped her foot in irritation. She pulled her hand away from Pony and climbed up on the fence for something to do. Next in the practise ring there was a little boy about her age or a little older being led around the ring on a pony. His Mom was watching from the edge of the arena and waving at him. It looked like he was getting a ride, he can't have been one of the rodeo people…. Maybe she could get at ride on Merrylegs? She turned back to Pony who was still absorbed in conversation with Emma and wondered where Soda had got to. He was taking ages. Pony wouldn't notice if she just slipped off to Merryleg's stable and asked his owner if she could ride him, if they said no she'd just come right back and if they said yes then they'd bring her back to the arena anyway.

Deep down she knew she shouldn't wander off alone, she had promised Darry she wouldn't. But, she was bored of standing around waiting for Pony and the girl to stop talking and she didn't know how long Soda was going to be. She climbed slowly down off the fence and walked towards the row of stables in the distance, checking behind that Pony hadn't seen her. He was still talking and had no idea that Rosie was no longer right next to him. She scanned along the stables, trying to remember which one was Merrylegs. All of this took about 15 minutes, as it was quite a way across the field and she was too small to see over the gates without Soda there to pick her up this time, so she had to painstakingly climb up on each gate to see which horse was inside. The first stall which she thought might be the right one, turned out to be a large black horse called Ebony and she jumped back down quickly when it whinnied loudly at her. The next one along had a white pony called Sugar and the owner yelled at her to get down off the gate. Finally, she found Merrylegs, smiling happily at her achievement. She held out a handful of grass to the pony and patted him gently on the nose. The owner was nowhere to be seen and Rosie huffed in irritation. She would have to wait a bit longer and see if they turned up. Pony wouldn't notice anyway and Soda was off getting his money still. She contented herself with softly talking to her new friend and stroking his nose and scratching his neck. Merrylegs was perfectly happy with the arrangement too. But it couldn't last. Rosie was too absorbed in her task to hear people yelling her name, so it came as a bit of a surprise to feel herself being yanked off of the fence by the waist and turned around to see Soda with his hands grasping her shoulders and looking uncharacteristically angry. She looked up at him in shock, she had forgotten that the other part of her plan had been to get back to the arena before anyone noticed she had gone.

Soda still had a hold of her shoulders and gave her a little shake. 'What the heck were you thinking Primrose, running off like that without telling anyone and going off alone in a place like this?! You wait till I tell Darry.'

Rosie looked up at him, still shocked and stammered 'I was just coming back, I just wanted to see if I could ride Merrylegs.'

'I don't care what you were doing, you knew you weren't allowed to go off alone and you knew what you had to stay with Pony or me didn't ya?' Soda yelled.

Rosie nodded, the realisation dawning on her of just how much trouble she was in. 'Sorry Soda.' She said quietly 'Don't be mad at me.'

'Don't be mad?!' He was still yelling 'Of course I'm mad, you scared the life out of Pony and me, anything could have happened to you. I've got a good mind to take you back to Two-Bit's car and give you a spanking right now myself before Darry even gets hold of you.'

Rosie blanched at his words and the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

'Oh no, you don't start the waterworks, that ain't gonna help ya this time.'

Rosie sniffled. She wasn't crying on purpose, she couldn't help it, she was scared and she hated Soda being mad at her. 'C'mon.' He said sharply pulling her unceremoniously by the hand behind him as he strode towards the parking lot. Pony, Steve and Two-Bit were there all looking anxious.

'You found her!' Said Pony with relief then turned his attention to Rosie 'Are you okay?' He asked, noticing her tears.' She nodded and Soda jumped in before she could form any words in reply.

'She's just fine, she was with that brown pony she liked, just hanging out without a care in the world!'

'Why did you wander off like that?!' Demanded pony with an angry look on his face.

Rosie put her hands on her hips and returned his angry look 'You were talking to that girl for ages and you were ignoring me. I was bored and you wouldn't take me to see the horses so I went myself. I didn't go for long.'

Pony blushed slightly but readjusted his features to look sternly at Rosie ignoring Steve and Two-Bits jibes and whistles about him talking to the girl. 'You know you are not allowed to wander off on your own, I was really worried when I turned round and you were gone!'

'Too right she knows that and Darry will have a thing or two to say when he hears about it.' Soda growled.

Rosie wasn't used to seeing Soda this mad for this long and she didn't like it. She looked up at him with damp eyes 'I'm sorry I was bad Sodapop. Please don't tell Darry. I didn't mean to be bad, I was just tired of waiting.'

'Of course I'm gonna tell Darry Primrose. He needs to know about this and you deserve everything you got coming!'

At this Rosie burst into tears and with Soda and Pony both mad at her she sobbed even harder as she realised she couldn't turn to them for comfort. Two-Bit came to the rescue picking her up and holding her on his hip as she collapsed and buried her face in his shirt.

'Come on little Rose, you'll be okay. Darry ain't gonna kill ya, he may warm your butt a bit, but that's all.'

'It hurts!' Rosie wailed as another wave of tears came over her.

Two-Bit just shushed her and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. Steve rolled his eyes at what he saw as her dramatics. Soda and pony were beginning to feel guilty for making her cry even though she had deserved to be scolded.

Soda, his anger dampened by her tears and his guilt reached out his arms to take her from Two-Bit. 'Hey, shush now Rosebud, it'll be okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just scared when you were gone.'

'Me too.' Mumbled Pony giving her a swift stroke on the arm.

At their reassurance Rosie's tears died down to just shudders. Soda pushed her away from his chest to look her in the face, gently wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. 'I still have to tell Darry but I'm not mad at you any more, okay?'

Rosie nodded sadly and flopped back on Soda's chest. 'C'mon, Darry will be waiting by the gate. I'll drop these two with Darry then meet you guys back here, okay?' Soda said to Two-Bit and Steve.

'See ya later Pone, be good Rosie.' Smirked Two-Bit.

'Bye Two-Bit. I may not see you again cos Darry is gonna kill me dead.' Rosie said seriously, causing Steve to mutter under his breath 'If only!' And Two-Bit to laugh out loud.

'I promise to put flowers on your grave little Rose.' He said with a straight face. Rose gave a shuddering sigh in response and Soda carried her off, Pony in tow.

Darry was standing by the truck waiting and looking at his watch. 'You're late.' He complained.

'It's only five minutes after 6.00 Darry.'

'Exactly! You're late.' Darry repeated but he wasn't being too serious. 'What's up with you Rosie?' Darry asked with concern, noticing her red swollen eyes and blotchy cheeks.

'I'll explain in a minute Darry. Why don't you two get in the truck while I talk to Darry?' He indicated towards the passenger door and Rosie and Ponyboy obediently got in. From inside the truck Rosie could only hear murmurings from her two eldest brothers and kept her gaze down on her hands in her lap, until she heard a shout from Darry 'She what?!' causing her to glance sharply up only to meet Darry's angry gaze, at which point she promptly looked back down at her hands her heart pounding. She was in big trouble and she was regretting her decision to go and see Merrylegs. Pony reached over and held one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze of solidarity. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of Darry's anger and how scared it could make you feel. Rosie leaned into him to absorb his comfort and in the next moment the truck shook as Darry climbed into the cab and slammed the door. Rosie avoided making eye contact and instead watched Soda walk off towards his friends. Thankfully Darry chose to be silent which was a small mercy since the tension was almost as bad as him yelling.

When they arrived back home all Darry said was 'In!' and Pony was left to help,Rosie clamber down from the cab of the truck. They both followed Darry inside. Pony andRosie stood awkwardly inside the door not sure what Darry expected them to do next.

'Pony, go and do your homework, I need to talk to Primrose.'

'Darry, its partly my fault I got distracted and she was bored…'

Darry cut him off 'I know what happened Pony, don't make excuses for your sister. Now just for once do as I ask without arguing!'

Pony sighed and went off to his room. He knew that Darry wasn't in the mood to listen and he had done all he could to help his baby sister, now she had to face the music herself.

Darry watched Pony slouch off and then turned back to Rosie was was frozen to the spot, fear etched all over her face awaiting Darry's instruction. 'Go sit on the couch.' He said gruffly. He was doing his best to tone down his voice, as he didn't want to scare his sister, but it was hard to be calm when he was feeling so mad at her. Rosie immediately scurried to the couch, grateful, that he wasn't yelling at least. She sat with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped round herself for comfort, averting her eyes from Darry.

Darry looked at his baby sister, who looked even smaller hunched up in a ball on the big couch and steeled his heart against just giving her a hug and forgetting the whole thing. He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face trying to get his thoughts back on track. His anger flickered again as he remembered her disobedience and the danger she could have put herself in by wandering off alone at a place like that. Darry was well aware of the type of guy who frequented the rodeo and it was no place for a 6 year old girl to be wandering around alone. He had told her to stay with Soda or Pony for a reason and he had to punish her for not listening so that she didn't do it again and she would be safe.

'I am very disappointed in you Primrose. What did I say to you before you left and what did you promise me?' He asked sternly. Rosie carried on staring at her knees and biting her lip. 'Look at me!' Darry said more sharply and Rosie quickly raised her eyes to meet his firm gaze.

Rosie swallowed before answering, not sure if her voice would come out right. She was feeling bad and she knew she was in big trouble, tears were threatening and her throat felt tight.

'You said I had to stay with Soda or Pony.' She said, her voice coming out as a croak.

'Oh, so you do remember? So can tell me why the heck you wandered off alone like you did?'

Rosie had to fight herself not to look down, but she knew Darry wanted her to look at him so she bravely kept her head up and answered her brother 'I didn't mean to…I mean I didn't think it would be dangerous. Pony was busy and wouldn't take me to see the ponies and Soda was taking too long to get back. I was only going to be a minute Darry, I was just gonna ask the owner if I could ride Merrylegs and then come right back but he wasn't there so I was only waiting… I didn't see any bad people or talk to any strangers.' The explanation sounded reasonable to her and she hoped Darry would understand.

'I don't care how long you thought you were going to be Primrose, you were not s'posed to wander off for even one minute and you promised you were going to stay with Soda or Pony – you could have been hurt and nobody would have known, somebody bad could have taken you away or you could have got lost and not been able to find your way back. There's no excuse for worrying Soda and Pony like you did and for disobeying the one rule you promised to follow. Well you can bet your life I ain't gonna let you go to the rodeo next time or anywhere else cos I can't trust you to do as you are told.'

Rosie's face fell even further and hot tears began to leak from her eyes and roll down her freckled cheeks. 'But Darry I won't do it again, I'm real sorry, I promise.'

'Well, I hope you won't but I can't trust that you won't.' Darry sat down next to her on the sofa and her breath hitched as she realised what was coming next. Darry patted his lap, signalling for her to position herself over his knees.

'I don't want a spanking Darry.' Said the tearful girl pleading with her big eyes.

'I don't like this either Rosie, but I need you to listen and obey and I want you to remember this next time you're about to ignore what I've told you.' Darry said firmly, but gently.

'I will listen…' Rosie began.

'Enough Rosie, this is not a discussion!' Darry said in a loud voice, making Rosie jump. She moved slowly towards his lap and his patience ran out. He pulled her towards him placing her on the floor in front of him so that he could first unbutton her jeans and then flipped her face down over his knees with his hand round her waist holding her firmly in position. Rosie knew there was no point in trying to squirm fee so she lay there tensely waiting for Darry's hand to fall. The first smack landed in the centre of her small bottom and she gasped at the stinging sensation. This was swiftly followed by more swats falling steadily and covering the whole surface of her butt. After the first 2 she was crying and this turned to wails as Darry yanked down her underwear and began to spank her bare skin. 'Darry…oweee…ow!' She shrieked 'I'm sorry, please…' her pleas squeezed Darry's heart but he didn't want to stop before he got the message across. Soon she gave up the wiggling and just flopped over his knee sobbing. He gave her two more swats each side just where her butt met her thighs and then stopped, moving his hand to rub gentle circles in her back. 'It's okay Rosie, it's over now. It's all done. You're forgiven, you're my good little girl…' muttered Darry trying to soothe his sobbing sister. Gradually her sobs turned to hitched breaths and she gave a shuddering sigh as Darry pulled her underwear gently back up and lifted her up to sit on his lap, with her butt positioned in the gap between his legs. Rosie snuggled into his chest breathing in his familiar smell and his comfort. Her body still gave the odd shudder as the tears faded and she was exhausted from the whole process. Darry continued to mutter soothing words and stroke her hair and back.

'I love you little Rose.' He said giving her a kiss on her head.

'I love you too Darry.' She murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open. Darry smiled and swept her up in his arms carrying her off to her room. He lay her on her bed and pulled the covers over her, thinking she was already asleep, but as he brushed her hair back from her face her eyelids flickered open. 'Will you stay with me till I fall asleep Darry?' She whispered.

'Of course I will honey.' He replied, kneeling down on the floor beside her bed and placing one hand on her cheek as her eyelids closed again and her breathing evened out. It was less than a minute before she was fast asleep and Darry allowed himself one more kiss on her forehead before creeping out of her room.

Yet again he wondered to himself, how you could love someone so much and still get so mad at them. Of course he knew the answer to that, he got so mad at her _because_ he loved her so much. His job was always to love and protect her and he would do that, even if it meant sometimes being the bad guy and punishing her. It was always a relief to him that she didn't hold a grudge when he did and she still loved him back. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she didn't.


End file.
